Henry's Secret
by luveverythingtv
Summary: AU: 16 year old Henry is keeping a secret from Regina and Regina wants to know what is going on. No curse, No magic. Emma isn't Henry's biological mother Regina is. Hope the story is better than the summary, please read, review, and follow.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Once Upon a Time all characters belong to ABC.

I know my grammar is atrocious, if anyone finds any mistakes please let me know. Also _Italics _are internal thoughts.

* * *

She can feel him drifting away. Regina looks at Henry and almost doesn't recognize him. She knows at most 16 year old (almost 17) boys don't want to hang out with their moms but, something is going on with him. Regina tries to think back to when she first noticed him pulling away. She knows it started around the time she became mayor, Mayor Cora finally decided to retire and hand over the job to her protege, or as Cora likes to brag her daughter. Regina knew that stepping up from assistant Mayor to Mayor was going to be a struggle and call for more working hours, but she never thought it would disrupt her relationship with her son. Regina now understands why her mother was never around growing up; the only time she seemed to come home was to give demands and yell. Regina never thought she would become her mother in that aspect. Henry finishes washing the dishes after dinner and Regina is sitting in her office drinking a glass of cider. When Henry was younger, hell last year, he would finish the dishes and come into the office and ask to play a game or watch a movie; now, he just yells, "finished" from the top of the stairs and re-enters his room.

Regina tries to think of all the possible scenarios that would cause Henry to pull away: puberty?, friends?, peer pressure?, bullied?, girlfriend? The last thought made Regina cringe and take another gulp of cider. What if Henry does have a girlfriend? I never had "the talk" with him. His father isn't around to give it. What if he makes the same mistake as we made? Not that I regret having him, but being older than 16 would have helped a great deal; that and not having his father bail on me when he found out I was pregnant, and to think I was going to name him DJ, Daniel Junior, psh. Regina is trying to put all of the pieces together to maybe form a picture; getting up extra early and coming home way after school ends, _girlfriend_, healthy food, _food for pregnant girlfriend, _old clothes, _clothes that would hide a baby bump_, children's books, _to read to his baby?_ The more Regina sat and thought about it the crazier her thoughts became. She finished off the rest of her cider and decided to talk with Henry.

Regina walked up the stairs to Henry's room, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She heard the muffled, "Come in". She opened the door and saw Henry sitting at his desk doing homework, she gracefully sat on his bed and crossed he legs. Regina stared at Henry for a moment, just looking at the man he is becoming. Henry waits a few minutes before he speaks, "Not that I'm not enjoying you staring at me but I really need to get back to my homework. So... was there something you wanted to talk about mom?" Regina looked at Henry and nodded he head. Henry said, "Ok, well are you going to tell me?" Regina chuckled and noticed that he sounded exactly like her when she was speaking during some of the town meetings. Regina sighed and began, "Look Henry- I know you are a teenager now and that talking with your mom is uncool or whatever, but I hope you know you can still talk to me about anything. You do know that right?" Henry nods his head and Regina continues, "Then you know I wouldn't be mad if you made a mistake. Not that it is always a mistake, it does take two I would be a little disappointed but," Henry realizes where Regina is going, "Woah mom, relax I didn't knock up some girl." Regina sighs a breath of relief "oh, thank God" Henry smirks a little but then it falls, "Why would you think that?" Regina looks at her hands and then looks at Henry, "Well you have been pulling away from me. We don't talk like we used to, you are keeping secrets, and don't even try to say you aren't because I know it doesn't take you over 2 hours to walk home from school. You are taking extra food and clothing. Some of your favorite books as a kid have gone missing. I. I just feel like you are hiding stuff from me, you never used to do that." Henry could see how sad his mom was, but he knew he couldn't tell her his secret, not yet. Henry got up from his chair and sat next to his mom on the bed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I don't mean to keep secrets." Regina brings his head down and kisses his forehead, murmuring, "I know". Regina revels in holding Henry like this again. Regina look into his eyes and asks, "Can you tell me what is going on?" Henry sighs and says, "No, I can't tell you right now." Regina is getting frustrated, "Listen, I need to know what is going on with you! I have tried giving you your space but what ever is going on with you it is changing you. Is it a crush? Are you getting bullied? I will make sure they never hurt you again. What is going on?!" Henry stands up again, "This is why I can't tell you, you jump to conclusions and you don't listen! I am telling you I can't explain what is going on right now! No it is not some crush, No I am not being bullied!" Regina and now standing as well but before she says a word Henry speaks, "Look mom, I get you are freaking but honestly I'm ok. Everything is ok. But I really need to get back to doing my homework." Regina sighs and walks to the door, as she closes it she says, "Good Night, I love you" Henry doesn't look up, but says, "Good Night, I love you too"

Regina walks down the hall and enters her room, she collapses against the door and tears are now streaming down her face. _That didn't go anywhere near as planned. _Regina pulls herself together and gets ready for bed. She is laying in bed and makes a decision, she is going to follow Henry tomorrow morning and figure out what is going on. If he isn't going to tell her she is going to find out for herself.

* * *

Notes: So this was the first chapter hope you enjoyed. Please review, favorite, and follow. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Henry was up and dressed by 6:00AM. School didn't start until 8:10AM and it was only a 15 minute walk away. Regina quietly got up and dressed as well. Regina could hear Henry moving around in his room, she quietly opened her bedroom door; she could see the light shining through the bottom of the door. She saw his shadow head towards the door and the light turn out, Regina quickly closed her door and waited to hear Henry descend the stairs. Once Regina heard his footsteps fade Regina silently made her way down the stairs and hid behind the archway that separates the kitchen from the dining room. She could see Henry packing his lunch, a PB&J sandwich, a apple, and a juice. She saw him open his school bag and place it inside. That all would have seemed normal if only he hadn't pulled out a second backpack from inside his school bag. Regina recognized the backpack, it was Henry's old 2nd grade backpack with batman on it. Regina watched as Henry made two more PB&J sandwiches, took 4 more apples, and 2 juice boxes and 2 bottles of water. Somehow he got all of it to fit inside that tiny backpack. He then looked at the time on the microwave, 6:30AM, zipped up both backpacks and headed towards the backdoor. Once outside he went to the end of the property to the back fence moved one of the loose planks and ducked under into the woods that surrounded the town. Regina jogged to the fence and checked to make sure Henry didn't see her. She got to the fence and saw Henry walking off the designated trails. Regina knew that Henry would sometimes cut through the woods to make it home faster, but she never knew this was the way he went. Regina quickly followed a safe distance behind him and made sure to be constantly hidden behind trees just incase he decided to unexpectedly turn around.

They had been walking for about 10 minutes when Regina realized that they were only about 5 minutes from the high school. Regina saw Henry stop and place his backpack down next to a fallen tree. Henry is still holding the batman backpack while he sits on the fallen tree, he looks around and then calls out, "Emma? Hey Emma its me." Regina thinks _oh great not only does he have a secret girlfriend that he meets in the woods, with no supervision, he lied to me about it to. What else is he lying about? He SOO better not be having sex!_ Regina continues her ranting inner monologue when she is cut short. Regina hears leaves crunching and looks towards the sound, she sees Henry look to his right, away from Regina, and smile. Regina hasn't seen Henry smile like that since they last went horseback riding a few years ago. _If this Emma chick can get Henry to smile like that then maybe she isn't so bad. But I still don't like her. _

Regina is surprised when a young blonde girl no older than 8 walks out from behind a tree. Regina's heart breaks, this young child looks malnourished and is covered in scrapes and bruises. _Oh, God. _Henry smiles and says, "Hey Emma" Emma looks at him smiles shyly and walks over to him and sits next to him. Henry unzips the backpack and starts showing her the contents. Emma smiles and Henry hands her one of the apples. Henry looks at Emma and holds up one of the sandwiches, "This one is for later ok, I have school today." Emma nods and Henry puts the sandwich back into the backpack and hands it to Emma. Emma is eating her apple when Henry reaches into his backpack and pulls out a book. Henry shows the book cover to Emma and Emma smiles. Henry begins reading to Emma and Emma listens carefully soaking in every word that is being said. _So that's why the books have been going missing. _Emma stands and takes the sweatshirt that is around her waist off and puts it on, Regina recognizes the sweatshirt immediately, _That was Henry's old youth soccer sweatshirt. I was looking for that for the clothing drive. Oh God I yelled at him and said he was being selfish, that there is a kid out there who would appreciate the sweatshirt, opposed to it just sitting in your closet collecting dust. Maybe Henry was right, I don't listen._

Henry was just about to turn the page when Regina's cell phone alarm goes off. The sound startles Emma, she looks at Henry with wide frightened eyes, drops the last of her apple, grabs the backpack, and runs off. Regina quickly fumbles with the phone and turns the alarm off. When she looks back towards Henry he is looking at her with sadness and a hint on anger in his eyes. Regina softly asks, "Why didn't you tell me?" Henry ignores her, packs up his stuff and walks away from Regina and heads to school. Regina has a frown on her face as she walks out of the woods and back into the house to get ready for work.

* * *

Notes: Now you know Henry's Secret. the next few chapters are going to be everyone talking, then after its going to be family life and firsts for Emma. Thanks for reading, please review and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

The day progresses pretty normally for a Monday, considering its beginning. Unfortunately Regina is constantly snapping at people, more so than usual, and is extremely distracted.

Regina doesn't know how to handle the Emma situation, and when Regina doesn't know how to handle a situation she gets angry.

Regina's anger comes to a boiling point when her assistant dropped her afternoon coffee. Regina breaks and orders her to, "Clean this mess up. And get Sheriff Graham to my office. Now".

Her assistant quickly does as she is told and quickly scurries away.

Sheriff Graham enters Regina's office 20 minutes later, and sits in the chair across from Regina's desk. Regina gets straight to the point, "Sheriff, did you know that there is a young girl living in the woods?"

Graham is shocked and confused, "Madam Mayor I have no idea what you are talking about, I have never seen a girl in the woods on any of my daily patrols".

"Hmm. yes, but alas that doesn't eliminate the fact that there is a young girl living in the woods"

Graham looks at Regina and asks, "How do you know there is a girl in the woods?"

Regina looks Graham in the eye and says, "Because I have seen her".

Graham isn't sure what to do with that information and says, "Don't take this the wrong way, but are you sure you saw a girl in the woods or was it just a shadow or something?"

Regina stands and firmly places her hands on her desk and says, "I know what I saw, I know she is out there, and I want you to find her and send her back to where ever she came from! She is beginning to affect Henry!"

Graham doesn't know what to say, and before he can say anything they both hear Henry's voice at the door, "This is why I didn't tell you. This is why I didn't come to you. You don't listen. Emma is scared and she has no one except me. But you are right she is affecting me, she is making me have a heart, unlike you!".

Regina feels like a knife has just been stabbed through her heart and twisted, as she watches Henry walk out of her office.

Regina calls out to Henry and runs after him, "Henry, Henry wait! Please! I am Sorry!"

Henry stops and turns around. "You can't send her away mom, you can't. I don't know what happened to her, or where she came from, or even how she got here, but it has to be bad. Please don't send her away!"

Henry has tears spilling from his eyes. Regina walks over to her son. Her baby boy is now eye level with her, he has changed so much, but all she sees in his eyes is compassion, she sees the same little boy who has so much love in his heart.

Regina wipes away his tears with her thumbs and softly says, "Ok. I won't send her away. But, we really do need to find her and make sure she is ok. I can't promise anything after that, but I will do my best."

Henry nods his head and throws his arms around his mom's torso and hugs her tightly, Regina reciprocates the hug and squeezes Henry hard, trying to convey her love.

When they break apart they head back to Regina's office, Graham is still sitting in the chair and waiting for their return. Regina goes back to her desk and sits down in her chair, while Henry sits in the chair next to Graham.

Graham asks the question everyone is thinking, "So, what now?"

Henry shrugs his shoulders and Regina sighs. "Well it is too dark to really search for her and I have no idea how to find her. So for tonight we do nothing."

Henry and Graham nod their heads. Graham says, "So we need a plan for tomorrow. You know to try and find her and bring her back into town".

Regina looks towards Henry and asks, "She is out there alone correct?"

Henry nods his head, "Yeah, I have never seen anyone else besides her and she never mentions anyone else."

Regina nods and says, "Ok. Then Graham I need to you make the appropriate calls so that then when she is found she is placed under my protection."

Henry smiles widely at Regina and Graham nods slowly and replies, "Of course madam mayor, I will start making calls as soon as we are finished here."

Regina nods and looks back to Henry, "Henry you know Emma best, do you think you could convince her to get medical treatment? Or to get her to come with us?".

Henry shrugs his shoulders, "Honestly I really don't know. She only started talking with me last week. Before that I had only seen her once. I don't even know how long she has been out there. But I think if you come with me tomorrow when I bring her food maybe she will see you as a friend instead of a threat."

Regina reluctantly agrees, "I will join you tomorrow. I will leave a message and a note tonight saying I won't be in the office tomorrow and I will call you out of school."

Henry smiles widely, Regina points a finger at Henry and sternly says "Only this once young man. If we can get her to come with us we will take her to the hospital and get her checked out."

Looking back to Graham she says, "We will call you from the hospital"

Everyone nods in agreement and they all make their way out of the office; Graham to the sheriff's station and Regina and Henry home. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

A/N: hope you are liking the story so far. I am on vacation and internet is spotty. Will update when I can but I am on a tablet so bear with me. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Glad that people like this story! love the reviews keep them coming! :) Stick with me I am away and am using a tablet to update. Not really well proof read. Once I get back home I will go through it again. Thanks for reading.

* * *

The next morning Henry goes about packing food and water into another backpack, since he didn't meet Emma yesterday evening to get the batman backpack back.

Regina watches Henry in amazement. Henry can feel his mom watching him and shyly says, "What?"

Regina mmhm's and says, "Nothing. It's just seeing you do this makes me really proud of you."

Henry ducks his head and blushes a little, "Thanks mom. And thanks for giving Emma a chance." Regina nods her head, "I just hope I can help her."

Henry nods and zips up the bag, "You ready?"

Regina nods and grabs her phone and keys. Henry turns to Regina and says put your phone on silent, Emma gets scared when the ringtone sounds. Trust me."

Regina nods again and puts the phone on silent as they head out towards the woods.

They walk in a comfortable silence just listening to the sounds of nature as they walk. Henry slows down a little and Regina notices it's the exact same place as yesterday.

Just as he did yesterday Henry sits on the fallen tree and waits. He sees Regina standing off to the side and pats the fallen tree trunk next to him.

Regina scrunches her nose at the dirty tree and looks to Henry, "Really?"

Henry just laughs, nods his head, and pats the seat again. Regina huffs and gracefully sits down.

Henry smiles at Regina and calls out to Emma, "Emma. Emma. I know you are around here somewhere, and I know you can hear and see me. I promise she wont hurt you. This is my mom, she is the mayor and we both PROMISE to not hurt you. Please come out."

Henry and Regina wait and wait for what seems like forever, when it really has only been about 2 minutes.

Henry nor Regina hears or sees Emma coming so when she appears behind them and taps Henry on the shoulder it definitely give them both a fright.

Henry jumps and Regina shrieks and almost falls off the trunk, "OH MY GODS! what. how. ugh!"

Henry bites his hand to try and stifle his laughter, Emma just smiles and gives a small laugh before she looks down at the ground and give a shy apology, "sorry".

If Regina hadn't been looking so intensely at Emma she won't have seen her lips more or heard the soft 'sorry' she spoke.

Regina takes in as much as she can about Emma, she has long blonde hair, green eyes, about a good 15 pounds underweight, but tall. She is wearing one of Henry's old t-shirts and a pair of jeans that have seen better days. Her shoes where probably originally white converse, but are now grey with holes. Looking at her face now Regina can tell that her original guess of 8 was off, Emma looks maybe 5, and that is pushing it.

Regina chuckles and holds out her hand, "Its very nice to meet you Emma, I am Henry's mom, Regina"

Emma sees the hand coming towards her, flinches, and squeezes her eyes tight.

The flinch isn't missed by Regina but she continues to hold her hand out waiting for Emma to see she isn't going to hurt her.

Emma keeps her eyes closed for another second and after the hit never comes she slowly opens her eyes and looks at the hand. Emma shakily brings her hand up to Regina's and places it into her hand. Regina smiles and gently shakes Emma's hand. Emma looks Regina in the eye, the shake slowly stops and Regina releases Emma's hand.

Emma looks away from Regina and looks at Henry. Henry opens the backpack and holds out one of Regina's apples. Regina watches Emma as her face lights up as she reaches for the apple. Emma takes a huge bite and hums; the juices are running down her chin but she doesn't care.

Regina laughs, bends down to Emma's height takes out a tissue from her pocket and wipes the juice from Emma's chin. Regina smiles and so does Emma.

Regina looks at this little girl and wonders what kind of animal could leave and abuse this precious angel.

Henry has a smile that engulfs his whole face, but it soon fades. Henry catches Emma's eye and pats the space between himself and Regina.

Emma sits down and looks at Henry. Henry says, "Emma, I know you don't want to, but we need you to come with us into town."

Henry sees Emma eyes widen in fear, he quickly tries to make it better, "Emma I promise that I won't leave. And my mom is going to be there the whole time to make sure no one hurts you."

Emma looks over to Regina who smiles slightly and nods her head in agreement.

Henry continues, "We just want to take you to a friend to make sure you are healthy, then we can go back to our house and you can sleep in a real bed. I promise."

Emma looks back at Henry and softly asks, "Do you pinky promise?"

Henry says, "yes" and holds out his pinky, Emma grabs a hold of his pinky and says, "ok".

Henry looks up at Regina,who has tears in her eyes, and smiles.

Regina looks at Emma and asks "Is there anything you want to bring with you?"

Emma thinks for a second and nods her head. Regina says, "Ok, well why don't you take us to where it is and then we can all head back towards town together."

Emma hesitates but nods her head; she holds out her hand for Regina to take. Regina's eyes once again fill with un-shed tears as she grasps onto Emma's little hand. Emma leads the way hand in hand with Regina and Henry trails next to Regina.

If you were to see them walking on the street you would think they were a happy little family.

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma, Henry, and Regina are only walking for about 5 minutes when Emma comes to a stop and releases Regina's hand.

Emma walks over to a space that is covered with leaves, reaches under the pile of leaves and pulls out a dingy looking stuffed animal. Emma then looks around for a second and then reaches down and picks up the sweatshirt Henry gave her and the batman backpack.

Regina and Henry are looking around, seeing where this precious girl has been living. Markings on a tree catches Regina's eye. Regina and Henry walk over to the tree both trying to figure out what it marks look similar to tally marks, each one etched into the tree with what looks like a rock.

Emma is ready to go but sees both Regina and Henry looking at the marking tree. Regina turns around and looks at Emma, Emma has her head down and is carrying the three belonging she cares about.

Regina walks over to Emma and bends down, "Hey sweetheart, I was looking at the marks on the trees over there. Did you do that?"

Emma nods her head but doesn't say anything, "What do the markings mean?"

Emma looks into Regina's eyes and sees nothing but curiosity and tenderness.

Emma grabs Regina's hand and walks over to the tree. Pointing to the tree Emma explains, "Well each line is a day that I have been here"

Regina's eyes water, counting the tally marks Regina counts the tallies and gets 9.

Emma has been in the woods for 9 days. My God, this girl has been in my town in the woods by herself for 9 days!

Henry has been looking and listening to Emma explain the markings, but is confused by a tallies that looks more like a 'X's and another that looks similar to an 'H', "Emma what do these mean?"

Emma looked at him and quietly said, "The 'H' was the first time I talked to you. You said your name was Henry, so 'H' for Henry. The 'X' was the first time you gave me was nice not to have to find stuff in the woods or steal".

Henry smiled at Emma and said, "Thanks Emma"

Regina watches the moment as is touched, she can see this girl becoming a part of the family.

Regina taps Emma on the shoulder and "Ready to go sweetheart?" Emma nods.

Henry takes the sweatshirt and backpack promising that she will get them back.

Emma grabs a hold of Regina's hand and they begin walking out of the woods towards the center of town.

* * *

thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: TW-mentions of child abuse. Location completely made up for this story.

* * *

Henry, Regina, and Emma are on their way to the center of Storybrooke so they can take Emma to the hospital to be checked over. They are close enough to the hospital that they can just walk from their location in the woods.

Henry is walking ahead while Regina and Emma walk at a slower pace hand in hand. Regina notices that Emma is slowing down more and more.

Just as they are to the end of the woods and main street comes into view, Regina stops and turns to Emma, "Hey, you doing ok?"

Emma nods and yawns, "yeah, but I'm sleepy"

Regina looks at Emma and says, "Ok, lift your arms. I'm going to pick you up ok?" Emma nods and lifts her arms.

Regina is expecting to have to exert herself when picking up Emma but is sadly surprised that she is almost as light as a feather.

Emma wraps her tiny arms around Regina's neck with her bear squished between Emma and Regina. Emma's long legs wrap around Regina's waist, and her head tucks perfectly into the crevice of Regina's neck. Regina strokes Emma's knotted and dirty hair and begins walking again.

Seven minutes later Regina is walking through the center of town, with Henry at her side, and Emma clutched to her chest. She knows the rumors are going to be going wild she can hear it now, _Did you see the Mayor? She came from the woods, carrying a child! I bet it was her bastard daughter, she kept hidden like a dirty little secret. _

Regina ignores the stares and walked into Storybrooke medical center.

When Regina and Henry walked in looking dirty and sweaty everyone froze.

Regina sighed annoyed, "Great, now that you have seen all of us do you think you could do your jobs and come check on Emma here?"

One of the nurses at the desk paged Dr. Whale, while another grabbed a stretcher.

Regina went to put Emma down on the stretcher when Emma tightened her hold on Regina and refused to let go.

Regina stroked her hair again and said, "Emma sweetheart, we are at the hospital, I need you to be checked over before I can take you home."

Emma shook her head, Regina sighed and gently asked, "Do you want me to go with you?"

Emma pulled away from Regina's neck and shy nodded her head.

Regina smiled and said, "ok."

Regina held onto Emma tighter and turned to Henry, "Henry, I am going to go with Emma ok. I need you to call Graham and tell him what's going on and to get him here. When you finish wait in the waiting room."

Henry nodded and gave Emma a thumbs up. Regina looked back at the nurse and said, "We don't need that" looking at the stretcher "I am going to be going with her"

Regina could tell that the nurse wanted to argue but Regina just raised an eyebrow. The nurse caught that raised eyebrow and motioned for Regina to follow her. The nurse led them to a small examining room, and placed a standard children's hospital gown on the examining table. The nurse said to change into the gown, take everything off except underwear, and flip the light switch when they were ready.

When the nurse left Regina was able to set Emma down on the floor.

Regina asked, "Do you want me to turn around so you can get dressed?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders, handed Regina her bear, and took of the shirt she was wearing.

Regina tried but failed to hold in a gasp upon seeing Emma's black and blue back.

Emma heard the gasp and quickly put the grown on, to try and cover herself up.

Regina wanted to kill whoever hurt Emma, she wanted to rip out and crush their heart.

But Regina saw Emma's vulnerability and decided to bottle up her feelings and help Emma.

Regina put the bear down on a chair that was in the corner of the room, look at Emma and asked, "You want me to tie the gown in the back for you?"

Emma looked at Regina and nods her head, "please".

The 'please' is so soft Regina almost misses it. Regina ties two bows closing the dressing gown while Emma takes off her sneakers and jeans.

Regina lifts Emma up onto the examining table. Regina then picks up Emma's clothes, folds them, and places them on the chair, next to the bear.

As Regina is placing Emma's clothing down she notices writing on Emma's sneakers, "Emma Swan- Zurem Hill Orphanage".

Regina walks over to the wall and flips the light switch indicating they are ready.

Regina's mind wanders while they wait for Dr. Whale, _what has happened to Emma in the past? How she end up in the woods? _Regina then thinks _Do I really want to know?_

Just then Dr. Whale knocks on the door.

* * *

hope you enjoyed. I will be posting again soon now that I am back home, on my computer, and have internet again, YAY!


	7. Chapter 7

Dr. Whale walks in and sees Regina standing next to Emma and holding her hand, he looks at their joint hands and raises an eyebrow.

Regina sees the move and clears her throat to get Whale's attention back on Emma.

Dr. Whale awkwardly clears his throat and stands in front of Emma. Just as Whale is about to touch her left arm, to check her blood pressure, Emma tightens her hold on Regina's hand.

Regina feels the tiny hand squeeze hers, so she begins to rub comforting circles Emma's hand reassuring her that everything is going to be ok.

Dr. Whale asks Emma a few questions, "Hi Emma, I am Dr. Whale. While this machine here takes your blood pressure I want to ask you a few questions ok?."

Emma nods and Whale continues, "ok. First when is your birthday"

Emma shrugs, "I'm not really sure, In the foster home we just celebrated on September 9th. That was the day I was left"

Emma focuses her eyes on the ground, Regina notices and squeezes her hand again in comfort.

Dr. Whale hmms, and asks another question, "So Emma do you know how old you are?"

Emma nods, "I am 4 and a half"

Regina is surprised, _She is tall for a four year old and speaks so well, I could have sworn she was older. _

Whale nods his head and continues on with the rest of the check up. He takes a blood sample, checks her pulse, temperature, eyes and ears, her reflexes, her weight, and lastly her cuts and bruises.

When he is finished Emma is sporting two purple bandaids for a scraped knee and 4 little stitches on the side of her thumb.

Dr. Whale told Emma to get dressed while he and Regina talk outside.

Regina lifts Emma off the table and puts her on the ground.

Emma watches as Regina walks out the door. Regina catches the door just before it closes and reassures Emma, "Hey, I am going to be just outside this door ok? I'll be here talking with Dr. Whale when you are finished changing."

Emma nods and breathes a sigh of relief.

Regina closes the door and turns to Dr. Whale, "Well, how is she?"

Dr. Whale looks up from his chart and says, "Well for the most part she is perfectly healthy. The only thing that I would be concerned about is her weight. I would like to see her gain at least 15 pounds so she is at least in the low weight class for kids her age. I can't know for sure until the blood work comes back but I am guessing she is lacking a few vitamins and minerals, nothing that can't be fixed with a better diet and multivitamins. Lastly, just make sure the cuts stay clean those will heal on their own; as for the stitches I have a water proof bandaid over them now just make sure to purchase more. The stitches need to stay as dry as possible; they will dissolve on their own."

When Whale is finished telling Regina all she needs to know to take care if Emma. Regina is smiling, happy that this little girl is at least physically alright.

Regina is thanking Dr. Whale when Emma opens the door and steps out, she is fully dressed and holding her bear.

Regina smiles even wider as soon as she sees Emma, "Hey sweetheart, Dr. Whale has given the all clear. We can go."

Regina bends down and picks Emma up, this time placing her more on her hip; Emma places her head down on Regina's shoulder.

Regina kisses Emma on the forehead and ask Emma, "Do you want me to hold your bear?"

Emma thinks for a second and nods. Regina grabs ahold of the medium sized brown bear, and shifts Emma so she has a better hold on her.

Dr. Whale is standing to the side watching the whole scene play out and realized Regina is acting the same way she acts towards Henry, like a mother.

Regina nods to in thanks and begins walking away. Emma waves a little hand 'bye' and then snuggles back into Regina's grasp.

smiles as his beeper goes off, at least one happy thing happened today; Emma found a family.


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: minions names from Disney's The Lion King, don't own them)

* * *

Regina and Emma walked through the doors to the waiting room and walked over to Henry and Graham.

Emma saw Graham and hugged Regina tighter.

Regina rubbed comforting circles on Emma's back and greeted Graham, "Hello sheriff Graham. Thanks for coming."

Regina enunciated the word sheriff so Emma knew he was a good guy.

Graham looked at Regina and Emma and smiled, "Hello madam mayor. Hello Emma. I was told you might need a ride home?"

Henry stood up from his seat and stood behind Regina to catch Emma's eye, when he got her attention he mad silly faces so she would laugh and relax a little.

Regina could feel Emma's giggles and her grip loosen.

When Henry came back in front of Regina she mouthed, "Thank you"

Henry just smiled and said, "Can we leave now, I'm hungry and I think I smell weird."

Regina laughed and nodded, "Lets go".

Graham led the way to the car which was parked right outside of the hospital entrance.

Just as they were about to exit the building flashing lights went off around them.

Sidney Glass and his minions Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were all taking pictures and Shenzi and Ed were shouting questions.

Emma tightened her grip, Regina could feel her shaking along with a wetness that was streaming down her neck.

Regina held Emma tighter once again and angrily spoke to Graham, "Get us out of here, NOW."

Graham nodded his head and pushed Shenzi and Ed out of their path and opened the back door for Regina, Emma, and Henry to get in. Graham closed the door and jogged to the drivers side.

Glass and Banzai were still taking pictures of the three through the back window.

Graham got in the car and drove off in the direction of the mansion.

The car ride was quiet once they left the hospital, only Emma's small sobs could be heard. Graham continuously looked in his rear view mirror to check and see how things were going. Graham could see Regina whispering in Emma's ear and rocking her gently back and forth, soon the sobs stopped and only a few hick-ups were heard.

Graham finally pulled up to the mayor's mansion and turned the car off. Graham opened the car got out first and opened the front door, Regina then slowly and carefully got out of the car still holding Emma.

Emma looked towards the house and her jaw dropped, "You actually LIVE HERE!?"

Regina looked at Emma's shocked expression and laughed, "Yes sweetheart, Henry and I actually live here. And you are going to be living here too."

If Emma's eyes got any wider Regina was afraid they were going to pop out of her head.

Regina put Emma down on the sidewalk and told her, "Emma, go inside the house and find Henry. Tell him to take get a snack for now and go sit in the living room and watch some tv ok."

Emma nods her head and takes off towards the house, once Emma is in the house Regina turns to Graham, "Did you get the paperwork?"

Graham nods his head, "Yes, everything is almost complete. I just need Emma's full name and to talk with Dr. Whale. After that I will send it out to Maine Child Services, you will officially become Emma's foster mother. This isn't how it usually works you know."

Regina rolled her eyes and says, "Obviously. But this situation is different."

Graham looks into Regina's eyes and knows she is telling the truth, "I have to ask Regina, why are you doing this? You know Mary-Margaret is a registered foster parent, why not give Emma to her?"

Regina huffs at the mention of the overly happy school teacher, "Not that you need a reason but, I did it for Henry. When I first saw him and Emma interact it was almost perfect, he was caring and sweet, he looked at her like a big brother looks after his baby sister. He has alway wanted a sibling but I couldn't bring myself to want another child... Until Emma. She stole my heart. And I will be damned if she is sent to live with anyone besides myself and Henry. That includes Mary-Margaret."

Graham smiles and realizes this is the first time he has seen Regina completely open up and expressing her feelings.

Graham nods his head, "I'm glad you found her Regina, she really has taken a liking to you and Henry."

Regina and Graham turn to go their separate ways when Graham calls out to Regina, "Hey, heads up. It was Gold that helped to get all of the paperwork in order. I don't know how he did it but he seems to have pulled some strings and got it done. He may come to you looking for some kind of favor, just- be cautious."

Regina shudders at the mention of Gold, the towns pawnshop owner, "Thanks for the heads up Graham."

Regina turns around and walks into the house, closes and locks the door.

Regina can hear the giggles coming from the living room. She walks up the few steps and turns to her right, the sight makes her heart clench.

Henry is sitting on the couch with Emma in his lap watching Clifford the Big Red Dog on PBS and tickling her sides when Clifford does something funny.

Henry turns around and sees Regina standing there, he says, "Come on mom, sit with us! Lunch can wait."

Regina has tears in her eyes as she walks over to Henry and Emma.

When she sits down, Emma climbs off of Henry's lap and snuggles into Regina and rests her head under her chin. Regina kisses Emma's temple and grabs Henry's hand.

Henry squeezes Regina's hand and smiles at her before turning his attention back to the kids show.

Regina knows its going to be hard the next couple of weeks, but she ignores all of the thoughts racing in her mind;she ignores that they are all dirty and smelly and that they are sitting in her pristine living room.

Regina simply enjoys sitting on the couch watching television, together.


	9. Chapter 9

TW: description of child abuse, don't read section in bold if not for you.

* * *

When the kids show was finished Regina ordered Henry upstairs to his bathroom to shower, and Emma to her bedroom to take a bath.

Regina didn't want to leave Emma alone even for a minute, but she justified wanting to help Emma with she needs to keep her stitches dry.

Regina hears Henry's shower going and see Emma sitting at the top of the stairs, "Em, what are you doing sitting here?"

Emma blushes and said, "I didn't know which one was yours and Henry said I could wait in his room and play with his legos while I wait for you, but his room smelt weird."

Regina laughed and held out her hand for Emma, "You are right Henry's room does smell weird sometimes. Come on, lets get you all clean."

Regina started the bath for Emma and added bubble gum scented bubbles to the bath.

Emma looked at Regina and asked, "What am I going to change into when I'm finished. I don't have anymore clothes"

Regina groaned when she realized that Emma was right, Emma didn't have any clothes and obviously none of her clothes were going to fit Emma's small frame.

Regina sighed said, "Well since we didn't go shopping I am going to see if I can find some of Henry's old pull-ups, and some of his old clothes. Hopefully something will work. We can go shopping tomorrow and get you some new clothes, ok."

Emma nodded and smiled, "I've never been shopping before."

Regina's heart clenched and chocked back another set of tears, "Well it is a lot of fun."

Regina turned off the water and helped Emma to get in.

Regina realized she forgot towels, she went to the linen closet and grabbed two towels; by the time she returned Emma had a hair full of bubbles and a bubble beard.

Regina walked in and laughed, she was reminded of a time when Henry did that, she cherishes those moments because she realizes that this is probably one of the first times Emma has ever experienced such carefree laughter.

Regina places the towels on the lip of the sink and kneels next to the tub.

Emma is still laughing and playing with the bubbles when she sneezes and the bubble go flying.

When Emma opens her eyes she sees Regina's face and hair covered in bubbles, Emma tries hard not to laugh but fails miserably.

Regina is shocked at first but then joins in on the laughter, "You think that is funny huh?"

Emma just nods, "Well, what about this?"

Regina quickly scoops bubbles into her hand and blows them into Emma's face.

Regina is laughing and so is Emma, Regina looks at Emma and says, "Alright, I think there is more water on the floor than in the tub which means its time to get you washed and out of the tub before you turn into a raisin"

Emma smiles and nods. Regina helps Emma bathe and wash her hair.

Regina's anger rises again when she turns Emma so she can wash her back, Regina gently washes her back which are covered in bruises and asks, "How did you get all of these bruises Emma?"

Emma is silent for a moment, "Sweetheart, I promise you I will never ever hurt you, and I will never ever allow anyone else to hurt you."

Emma turns around and faces Regina, "You pinky promise" Regina sadly smiles and nods holding out her pinky, "I Regina Mills pinky promise"

Emma wraps her pinky around Regina's and looks down. Emma is moving the bubbles around and begins telling Regina what happened, "**Before I was in the woods I was in a house. The mommy and daddy were always mad at each other. I needed help getting a bowl from the top shelf, but they were yelling again and I didn't want to get hit again." **

**Emma paused and Regina had to swallow the bile that was rising in her throat. **

**Emma looks back at Regina, "I was to little to reach, so I climbed up on the counter and tried to reach. But then the mommy slammed the front door and the daddy came in and saw me standing there. He started yelling but I couldn't understand what he was saying. I went to reach the bowl when he pulled on my shirt and I fell back. I hit the floor and I dropped the bowl and it broke. The daddy was really really mad he told me to go to my room and I did. I went to sleep and when I woke up I was in the woods."**

Regina has tears in her eyes by the time Emma is finished with her story. _Oh God. that sick bastard. She is lucky she didn't have a concussion! Her foster father pulled her off a counter and yelled cause she broke a bowl! How would he feel if I broke his face!_

Regina cups Emma's cheeks in both of her hands and kisses her forehead, "I promise no one is going to hurt you again. I promise"

Regina pulls away and smiles at Emma. Composing herself Regina shakily but happily says, "Alright you are raisiny, lets get you out of the tub."

Regina lifts Emma out of the tub and quickly wraps her in one of the fluffy towels.

Regina then carries Emma to her bed and sits her in the center, "Stay right there and I'll be right back."

Regina searches through all the bins of Henry's old clothing and finds a t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts, and thankfully at the very bottom of the bin she finds a pack of unopened pull-ups.

Regina walks back to her room and sets all of the stuff on the bed.

Emma scoots the the edge of the bed where Regina hands her the t-shirt. The shirt comes down to the tops of Emma's thighs, Regina chuckles and hands her the pull ups. Emma growls at the pull ups, which makes Regina laugh.

The pull ups have spiderman all over them which Emma seems to smile at. Regina then hands Emma the shorts and rolls the top of the pants so they aren't so long.

Regina lifts Emma again and places her on the edge of the bed to but antibacterial cream on Emma cuts and to check Emma's stitches.

Once Regina is done checking Emma over, she hears Emma's stomach growl, she realizes that she never made lunch, "Oh sweetheart I'm sorry, I forgot all about making lunch."

Emma shrugs her shoulders and says, "Its ok. Henry and I had a apples and chips with whipped cream while you were talking with the the police guy."

Regina scrunches her nose at the unhealthy and disgusting combination.

Emma laughs at Regina's reaction, Regina says, "Well as delicious as chips, apples, and whipped cream sounds how about we order a pizza and call it a night?"

Emma nods her head, "Alright, what do you like on your pizza?"

Emma thinks for a second and says, "pepperoni! Lots of pepperoni and lots of cheese!"

Regina is stunned for a second, that is exactly how Henry likes his pizza.

Regina nods and mock bows, "Your wish is my command. Go find Henry and tell him we are having pizza and no we aren't getting bread sticks"

Emma runs off to go find Henry.

Regina sighs and sits on her bed, She can hear Henry's groan from the living room, "Aww come on MOOOOM!"

_So this is what it is like to have two children_. Regina laughs to herself and picks up the phone to dial the pizzeria.


	10. Chapter 10

Just a little Family fluff.

* * *

While waiting for the pizza to arrive Regina decided to take a shower.

She let the hot water run until the steam begins to fog up the mirror. Regina stepped in a winced at the initial heat, but soon embraced it.

Regina finally let her emotions take a hold of her and she cried, she cried for not trusting Henry, she cried for thinking about sending Emma back to those awful people, she cried for Emma, and she cried for herself. Regina let the water wash away her tears and held her head under the steady stream of hot water.

Regina finally composed herself, showered and washed her hair. She dressed in comfy old pajama pants and her old worn out grey,blue, and white Duke long sleeve shirt.

When she came down the stairs she could see Emma and Henry playing with legos on the floor.

Just as she sat down on the couch the door bell rung, Emma and Henry looked up and smiled widely, they both yelled, "PIZZA" and sprinted to the door.

Regina turned around and watched as Henry's long legs ran to the door while Emma's shorter ones chased after him. They both skidded to a stop and flung open the door.

Henry grabbed a $20.00 from the drawer and paid the delivery guy.

Henry carried the two pizza boxes to the kitchen with Emma giggling behind him.

Henry yelled, "Come on Mom! We're hungry!"

Regina rolled her eyes and got up and headed to the kitchen.

When she entered she saw Henry grabbing plates and Emma reaching in the fridge to grab 3 juice boxes.

Regina watched as Emma placed the three juices into her makeshift t-shirt basket and walk over to the kitchen breakfast bar.

She walked to Henry and he grabbed the juices and placed one in front of each of the stools.

He looked down to Emma asked, "How many slices?"

Emma thought for a second and said "one for now"

Henry nodded and placed one slice on a plate and placed it in front of the middle stool.

Henry grabbed his own plate and grabbed three slices.

Regina shook her head and went to her of pizza box, veggie with ham.

She saw Emma struggling to get seated on the bar stool, she was just about to go help her when Henry got off his own stool and lifted Emma onto the seat. Emma smiled, "Thanks". Henry nodded sat back down and went back to his pizza.

Regina watched their dynamic and couldn't help the smile on her face. They had only known each other for about a week and they already seemed like perfect brother and sister.

Regina was called out of her thoughts when Henry called her, "Mom. Mom. You ok? You're staring again."

Regina nodded grabbed her slice and sat down next to Emma, "Yeah, I'm good. I'm perfect right now".

The three of them sat in comfortable silence and ate their pizza.

Between Emma and Henry they ate the entire pie. Regina looked on amazed and said, "Between the two of you I am going to have to go shopping more often"

Henry smirked and Emma giggled.

Henry and Emma relocated to the living room to continue playing legos while Regina cleaned up the kitchen and put her leftover pizza in the fridge.

When she came back to the living room Henry looked at Regina and asked, "Can we watch a movie tonight?"

Regina nodded and said, "Sure why not."

Emma beamed and got up, Henry showed her where all the movies were and told her to pick one and bring it back"

Henry let Emma pick the movie, she picked, "Frozen".

Regina surprisingly loved that movie, and enjoyed watching it again and again.

Regina sat on the arm of the couch, while Henry and Emma laid out on the floor.

Half way through the movie Emma got up and stood in front of Regina.

Regina was now laying on her back watching the movie, she looked at Emma and asked, "You want to lay down with me?"

Emma nodded her head. Regina lifted Emma and laid her down on her chest. Emma laid her head down the Regina chest and said, "I can hear you heart beat"

Regina smiled and said, "Yes you can".

Twenty minutes later Regina could feel Emma's breathing even out, and knew she was asleep, not wanting to disturb her just yet she let her sleep.

By the end of the movie Henry's eyes were slipping closed and was falling asleep on the floor.

Regina called him, "Hey Henry, go upstairs and get into bed. You and Emma can clean up the mess tomorrow"

Henry nodded and stood up stretching, he grabbed the remote and turned the dvd player and tv off.

He said a quick, "Night mom, love you. Tell Emma I said good night", as he walked up the stairs to his room.

Regina looked at the clock on the wall and as shocked at the time, it was only 8:15PM and they were all ready for bed.

Regina looked down at the sleeping child on her chest and stroked her hair, Emma nuzzled deeper into Regina's chest and sighed.

Regina smiled and slowly stood up careful to not wake Emma.

Regina turned off the lights and made her way upstairs to the guest room.

She pulled back the covers and laid Emma down on the soft sheets. Emma curled up into a little ball and rolled over. Regina tucks Emma in and kisses her forehead.

Regina leaves the door cracked and walks to her room.

Exhausted she checks her alarm for tomorrow morning and gets into bed. Regina is asleep by the time her head hits the pillow. If only it would stay this calm.

* * *

I am starting college again tomorrow so updates might not be as frequent but I will try and make them at least once a week. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Regina is awoken by a shrill scream.

Regina bolts up right since she doesn't recognize the sound. She knows it didn't come from Henry. It takes a moment for her to realize, Emma.

Regina jumps out of bed and runs into the spare room where Emma is, was, sleeping.

When Regina opens the door she sees Emma crying and shaking in bed.

Emma looks over to Regina with wide, scared, teary eyes and Regina breaks.

She goes over to Emma and stands in front of her, and opens her arms for Emma to come to her.

Emma quickly scrambles into Regina's arms and starts sobbing.

Regina shhh's her and picks her up, gently rocking back and forth whispering "Its ok, you are ok. You are safe."

Emma finally begins to calm down. Regina asks Emma, "Do you want to try to sleep here or you want to come sleep with me in my bed?"

Emma mumbles, "Your bed"

Regina walks out of the spare room and walks back to her room. No questions asked.

Regina places Emma in her bed. Emma scotches over to the other side and rolls over onto her side. Regina gets back in bed and places the covers over them. Emma rolls back over to look at Regina and whispers, "Sorry".

Regina shakes her head, "No need. Henry used to get nightmares too. It's ok. You want to talk about it?"

Emma shakes her head.

Regina nods and says, "ok. Well come here and go back to sleep."

Emma moves closes and snuggles into Regina. Regina wraps her arms around Emma nice and tight, reminding Emma that she is right there, that she isn't alone.

It's not until Regina can feel Emma's breathing even out, does she even think about going back to sleep.

The last thing that Regina thinks before drifting back to sleep is _It's ok Emma, mommy's here._

* * *

Really Short I know! the next chapter will be up later it is much longer I promise!


	12. Chapter 12

Reginas alarm sounded at 6:10am the next morning. Even with the late night wake up Regina had one of the best night sleeps she has had in a very long time, she felt rested.

Regina could still feel Emma's soft and even breathing against her neck. For the first time in a long time Regina didn't want to get up and go to work, she wanted to stay at home and spend the day with Henry and Emma. Sadly Regina had a town to run and Henry had school.

She gently pried Emma's arms from around her waist and gently set them on the bed. Regina went about her morning routine including waking up Henry and taking another shower. While in the shower she realizes that she didn't have anywhere to leave Emma for the day. Regina runs through a list of people she trusts in her head. The only one coming to mind is Kathryn Nolan. While she would ask Kathryn to watch Emma she knows Kathryn isn't in the right frame mind to watch a child, considering her recent breakup with her husband David.

Regina places her head against the shower wall and sighs, "Well, I guess Emma is coming to work with me today"

Regina gets out of the shower and looks at Emma's still sleeping figure. She gets dressed in a grey dress and black heels. When Regina goes back to Henry's room to make sure he is up she remembers she needs to get clothes for Emma to wear. Henry is already dressed and heading downstairs when Regina knocks on his door.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Henry? Not that I mind not having to rip covers off of you to get you up."

Henry laughs and says,"Well this Henry has been waking up extra early to get food and stuff to Emma and has gotten used to waking up unreasonably early. Also I want to go to Granny's for some hot old Henry is happy to make an appearance once in a while."

Regina laughs and says "That's alright I am really liking the Henry standing in front of me."

Henry blushes and says, "Thanks mom. So is Emma going to work with you or do you need me to stay home with her? I can take her to Granny's with me."

Regina raises an eyebrow, "As thoughtful as that is, you are going to school. So yes Emma is coming with me to work."

Henry smiles and says, "It was worth a shot."

Regina rolls her eyes and walks to the other spare room and searches through the bin of Henry's old clothing. She finds a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Regina walks bank into her room and gently taps Emma awake. Emma groans and tries to bat Regina's hand away. Regina can't help but laugh.

Emma finally opens her eyes, Regina smiles and softly says, "Come on Emma, it's time to wake up."

Emma groans again but sits up. She yawns and stretches, then crawls to the end of the bed and shimmies her way to the floor.

Regina hands Emma the clothes and tells her to get changed a wait for her in the bathroom. Regina runs to the linen closet and gets Emma a toothbrush.

When Regina returns Emma is running her eyes and yawning but, patiently waiting for her. Regina hands Emma the toothbrush a picks her up so she can reach the sink. While Emma is brushing her teeth Regina puts on her makeup.

Emma finishes and Regina tells her to go wait for her downstairs.

Regina can hear Emma slowly making her way down the stair, and Henry moving around downstairs.

Five minutes later Regina hears Henry bound up the steps, "Hey mom, I'm leaving and Emma is downstairs ok."

Regina meets him at the top of the stairs and give him a kiss on the cheek, " ok Henry. You have money?"

Henry nods his head and heads back downstairs towards the door, as he is leaving he hears "Be careful! Have a good day! Love you!"

Henry yells back a quick "Love you too! See you later!"

Regina heads to her office and grabs the files she needs for the day. She is about to walk out the door when she remembers Emma, _oh shit! _

Regina calls out to Emma and she hears tiny feet running towards her. Emma is smiling and looking up at her with an unopened chocolate milk box and an apple in her hands.

Regina smiles and makes a mental note to thank Henry.

Regina looks at Emma, "you want me to hold your milk and apple until we get to my office?"

Emma nods and extends her hands towards Regina. Regina takes the milk and apple and puts them into her large Michael Kors purse.

Regina looks at Emma and says, "Since we didn't have time for a good breakfast how about we get lunch at Granny's. How does that sound?"

Emma has a 100 watt smile and says, "that's sounds awesome! I'm so excited!"

They are both almost out the door when Emma yells "Wait!"

Regina is startled but before she can say anything Emma is running back upstairs. Regina sighs and looks at her watch, _I'm going to be so late._ Just as Regina was about to call out to Emma she hears Emma's footsteps coming back down the stairs. Emma jumps off the last steps and runs over to Refina, " I almost forgot Mr. Corduroy."

Regina wondered why Emma named her bear Corduroy but figured she would ask when they got in the car. Regina ushered Emma out the front door and into her car. Regina got Emma buckled in threw her stuff onto the passenger side floor, Emma didn't mind since her legs just dangled off the seat.

Regina was on her way to the office and decided to ask about Emma bear. "Emma I like where did you get him?"

Emma looked down and started fiddling with the bears ears. "My second mommy and daddy got him for me when I came to live with them."

Regina smiled a little happy that Emma had some good experiences, "Why did you name him Corduroy?"

"Emma snuggled the bear tighter and said, "Cause when my second mommy and daddy bought him they read a book called Corduroy. He looked just like him." Emma paused and Regina nodded, "and cause just like Corduroy in the book nobody wanted him cause he was broken, just like me."

That last comment made Regina pause. She had just parked the car in her usual spot and she turned to Emma. Regina gently wiped the tear that ran down Emma's face and lifted her chin to face her.

Regina quietly but firmly said, "Listen to me Emma. I don't know about your other foster parents but with me you will always be wanted. You are not broken. You are perfect just the way you are. You understand?"

Emma met Regina eyes and have a small nod. Regina gently stroked her cheek and then looked at the clock in the car, "Geez we are late! Ok. Come on grab "

Emma undid the seatbelt, grabbed her bear, and opened the door. Regina walked around the car to get Emma's hand. Emma quickly took hold of Emma's hand and they briskly walked into town hall and out of the chilly October weather. Regina knew that her conversation with Emma was going to be one of many, but was happy that Emma was opening up to her, she just hopes that she is enough for this special girl.

Regina and Emma enter town hall and walk past security. Regina give a glare while the security gaurd stares at her and Emma. Emma is too busy looking around the building to notice the odd stares. Regina picks up her pace head towards her office.

Regina opens the door and let's Emma walk through first. There is a medium height half wall that blocks Emma's view of the rest of the office. All Emma can see is that the space opens and that there is a large door.

Regina is greeted by her assistant Jack who doesn't look up from his computer screen, "madam mayor is everything alright you are late today."

Before Regina can reply Jack starts talking again, "today you have a 11:30 meeting with the council about them wanting to build a fountain at the end of the beach. Which in my opinion is going to look out if place and pointless, but whatever. You then have a phone meeting with at 1:30pm. As always it is urgent, it always is with that man. There are a few documents that need your signature, which are already in your office. Is there anything else? Any lunch plans I need to schedule in?"

Usually Regina is thankful that Jack gets straight to the point, but today it was a little overwhelming. Emma pulled on Regina's hand and curls her hand in a come down here motion. When Regina is at Emma's height Emma says, "He talks a lot and really fast. Are we still going to have lunch at Granny's? It's ok if we don't."

Regina taps Emma on the nose and says, " I know he talks really quickly. Of course we are still having lunch at Granny's."

Emma smiles, Regina doesn't even want to think about how many times Emma has been let down. She refuses to be another person to let Emma down.

When Regina doesn't answer straight away Jack finally looks up from his screen only to see Regina bend down. Jack curiously waits for Regina to stand again. When Regina and Jack make eye contact Jack raises a confused eyebrow.

Regina says, " Yes I have lunch plans for Granny's with Emma."

Jack is typing everything into Regina's calendar when he pauses, "Emma? Who is Emma?"

Regina smiles and gently guides Emma forward and around the half wall. Emma sees Jack and backs up into Regina's legs. Regina lays a hand on Emma's shoulder and Emma grabs her hand.

Regina turns to Jack and says,"This darling, is Emma."

Emma shrinks when Jack gets up and walks over to them. He bends down and says, "well Emma it is nice to meet you, and I will put you into Regina's calendar. "

Emma smiles shyly and nods her head. Jack stand and heads back to his desk.

Regina sighs a breaths of relief as she guides Emma through the large double doors behind Jack.

Regina had been worried about the rumor mill since Sidney and his goons had taken pictures of her and Emma. But after jack's seeming acceptance of Emma Regina hoped that today would progress without any problems. Regina can only hope.


	13. Chapter 13

Regina was sitting behind her desk catching up on paperwork from the previous day. Emma was sitting on Regina's office couch with an old textbook and some paper drawing pictures. Regina could hear the pen against paper and the scratchy sound of Emma coloring in her masterpiece with a pencil.

They worked quietly like this all morning. About 30 minutes before Regina was going to take a break and take Emma out to lunch Jack phones her office. "Mayor Mills. I have here, he says he wants to speak with you. Now."

Regina sighs, "Let him in Jack. After this hold all my calls I am going to lunch."

Jack nods his head even though Regina can't see him through her closed door, "yes madam mayor"

Regina can hear Jack tell to enter Regina's office, just before Gold entered Regina called to Emma, "Emma. There is going to be a man coming in a second. I need you to promise to not speak to him ok?"

Emma looks up from her drawing and can see that Regina is nervous but serious, Emma nods her head and looks back down and continues coloring.

Regina gives a breath of relief knowing that Emma isn't going to say anything to Gold. Hopefully he just needs something trivial and will be on his way. _Its never that easy with Gold. _

Gold knocks on the door with the tip of his cane and pushes the door open, without waiting for Regina to tell him to enter.

Gold limps in, sits down in the chair across from Regina's desk, and smirks.

Not wanting this to be dragged out for more than necessary Regina gets straight to the point, "What is it that you need ?"

Gold chuckles, "Oh nothing dearie. I just wanted to stop by and see how everything was going. You can imagine my surprise when the sheriff informed me that he needed papers allowing you to be a foster parent."

Regina narrows her gaze and says, "Yes. There was a situation which required me to have proper documentation. So I appreciate you helping and being quick about it but is there something else that you needed?"

Gold looked behind him and watched Emma. Regina was was becoming annoyed with Gold ignoring her. Regina cleared her throat which got the attention of Emma. Emma looked at Regina and smiled, Regina smiled back. Regina could see Gold go rigid. Regina was confused but didn't think much of Gold's reaction, _such an odd little man. _

Regina called to Gold again, " . As you can see Emma is just fine, we greatly appreciate all that you have done, but I promised someone lunch at Granny's and I never break a promise."

Emma's eyes and smile grew with excitement. Gold was still looking at Emma but quickly stood up and said his goodbyes, "Well I am certainly glad everything is well. I will be seeing you around madam mayor. Emma." Gold exited the office and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Regina sat back down in her chair, closed her eyes, and ran a hand through her shoulder length black hair. Emma walked over to Regina and stood quietly waiting for Regina to open her eyes again. When Regina opened her eyes she was met with a smiling Emma. Regina couldn't help but smile along. Regina bent over and picked Emma up and sat her on her lap.

Regina held Emma close and asked, "So.. You hungry?"

Before Emma could even answer her stomach growled loudly. Emma blushed a little and nodded her head. Regina just laughed, "Well if that rumble was anything to go by we should head to Granny's." Emma nodded excitedly and hopped off of Regina's lap and held out her hand for Regina to take. Emma's little hand practically disappeared in Regina's larger one; Regina and Emma looked at each other and smiled. Once Regina was out of her chair Emma basically ran to the door pulling Regina along with her.

Regina called out to Jack that her and Emma were going to lunch and to only call her if there was an emergency. Jack nodded and watched Regina and Emma leave. Jack watched as Regina smiled and giggled along with Emma as they jogged to Regina's car.

Jack watched them until the car lights were out of sight. Jack knows rumors about Regina, _she is just as cruel and evil as her mother Cora, she can't love anyone that isn't Henry, her 'true love' was a loser who got her pregnant at 16 and left her. That Regina has affairs with men and when they fall for her she breaks their hearts. _Jack has heard it all but seeing her today with Emma he realizes that most of those rumors are complete crap, Regina is a kind and loving person who was dealt a difficult hand in life. But she isn't evil, she isn't cruel, she isn't her mother, she is just… Regina.

Regina and Emma park outside the diner and both Emma and Regina are giggling, seemingly at nothing but their own excitement.

Regina opens the door and lets Emma walk in first, Emma is giggling and then she isn't. Before the door even closes Emma has her hands wrapped around Regina's leg and is hiding behind her. Regina looks down at Emma and is wondering what could possibly have changed Emma's attitude in a few seconds. Regina then looks back up towards the diner and understands. All conversations in the diner have stopped, everyone has stopped eating, and all eyes are on Emma. Regina looks back down to Emma and can still feel the diners intense stares on the two of them, she also feels Emma shaking increased breaths. Regina growls like she is a lioness protecting her cub.

Regina snaps her attention back to the people in the diner, "Stop staring at Emma like she is some kind of sideshow circus freak. Get back to your meals and keep your attention in your own business."

Regina grabs a hold of Emma's small hand and guides her into a booth towards the back, away from prying eyes.

Regina sits into the booth first and gives Emma the option of where she wants to sit. Emma decides to sit next to Regina opposed to across from her. Regina can't hide the smile on her face. Knowing that out of all the people in the diner right now, it is she that Emma wants to be near. That is something that she has only experienced with Henry.

Ruby Lucas walks up to the booth, places a kids coloring mat and some crayons in front of Emma, and asks if we are ready to order. Regina orders her usual chicken ceasar salad and a iced tea.

Emma doesn't say anything she just points to a item on the menu and looks at Regina. Regina nods her head telling Emma to tell Ruby what she wants to eat. Emma shyly looks over to Ruby and softly says, "Can I have a cheeseburger and fries and a chocolate milkshake please."

Ruby's eyes widen at the small child's order and looks to Regina for confirmation. Regina nods her head and rolls her eyes at how much Emma's eating habits are like Henry's.

Ruby smiles and walks away placing their orders.

Emma leans into Regina while she solves the puzzles on the kids mat. Regina drapes her arm over Emma shoulders and helps her with the crossword puzzles.

Emma is smiling and Regina is laughing a genuine laugh. The people in the diner have always known Regina as either Cora's daughter or the stern mayor. They never saw what she was like when Henry was a baby since Cora kept her locked away in the house. It wasn't until Cora stepped down that the townspeople even saw Regina and Henry together on the street. Everyone assumed that Regina was a heartless person, who wasn't capable of publicly showing love. Everyone had read Sidney Glass's article about Emma being found in the woods and originally being found by Henry. Many were ready to impeach her for her not knowing that there was a child living in the woods. Others assumed Regina knew the child was out there and was too heartless to care. But now seeing Regina laughing and smiling and showing love to this little girl the townspeople are finally seeing her less as just their stern mayor and more as a person, more as a loving and caring mother.

Regina could feel the townspeople watching her and Emma but was choosing to ignore the stares. She was having a good time sitting and spending time with Emma. They had just finished the last crossword puzzle when their food came out.

Ruby placed all of the food on the table and went to go get their drinks. When she put Emma's milkshake on the table she pulled a can of whipped cream from behind her back and smiled at Emma. Ruby looked again to Regina for permission. At seeing Emma face light up at the thought of whipped cream Regina couldn't say no. Ruby decided to go crazy with the whipped cream, she made a tall swirl of whipped cream and plopped a cherry on top. Emma smiled and looked at Ruby, Ruby winked and walked away.

Regina knew that with all that sweet Emma was going to have a stomach ache, but decided to let her have her fun now. She watched as Emma grabbed the shake and dove in. When she pulled back she had whipped cream all over her mouth and nose. Regina couldn't help the laugh. Emma was confused at what Regina was laughing about. "What?"

Regina shook her head, grabbed the napkin off the table, and wiped Emma's face.

When Emma was all clean Emma smiled and dove into her burger and fries. Regina looked on in amazement, _How can someone so small and so young eat that much food? She is like a bottomless pit!_

Emma and Regina enjoyed the rest of their meals quietly. Just when Regina and Emma were getting up to leave the diner, Leroy the town drunk spoke. "Hey madam mayor. I got a question. How did you not know there was a kid out in the woods? Or did you know and were just too heartless to care until it started affecting your precious Henry?"

The other customers in the diner went silent all wanting to hear the mayors answer.

Regina could feel her anger rising but kept it in check due to Emma sitting right there, "I will have you know that I had no idea Emma was in the woods. I don't care what you think about me as a mayor, but I am a person. And maybe it took Henry changing for me to realize something was wrong, but Henry finding Emma is possibly one of the best things to happen to me since Henry. So no I didn't know she was out there, and neither did the rest of you."

When Regina finished her little speech she felt a little hand grab onto hers. Regina looked down and saw a smiling Emma standing next to her. Regina squeezed Emma's hand and led her out of the diner.

Both were smiling and walking hand in hand, ignoring the obvious chatter from the patrons of the diner. Both just walked out into the afternoon sun feeling loved and special.

* * *

Hope you guys are enjoying everything so far. I just want to make sure that everyone understands:

1. this is a A/U

2. there is no magic, no curse

3. Emma's parents may or may not be Snow (MM) or Charming (David)

4. The family tree is going to be messed with and almost anything is possible, just depends on where my mind takes me.

I hope everyone sticks with this story. Updates aren't going to be regular but I am doing my best juggling school and sports. Please review and follow!


	14. Chapter 14

Unbeknownst to Regina and Emma, as they drove back to the mayor's office, Mr. Gold was intently looking at Emma.

Gold was so surprised to see Emma, he would know those eyes and those cheekbones anywhere. He almost couldn't believe his eyes. How could he have a child without at least telling him? How could Avery do something like that? Helena would never would never have allowed Avery to give away his child. Gold brings forth memories that he wished he could have kept stored away.

* * *

_His first love, his first child. Rumple Gold couldn't be happier. Helena the one he thought he could grow old with, Avery the son he would give the world to, the son he would fulfill every want and every desire that was within his power. Avery grew up in Storybrooke and was friends with many of the towns now young adults like Mary-Margaret Blanchard, Ruby Lucas, and Jefferson. _

_Gold never would have thought that he would fail his son; that with all of his money and power that he couldn't give his son the one thing he wanted. _

_Gold never saw Helena's accident coming, he never saw Avery's hatred coming when he found out his mother was dead and there wasn't anything that Gold could do. Avery used to be a gentle and loving boy, but after his mothers death he became someone Gold didn't even recognize. He was angry and in pain but didn't come to his father and he didn't go to his friends._

_Matters only became worse when Gold met Milah, Gold's second wife. By the time Gold's second son Neal was born Avery barely spoke to him. _

_Then one day after Avery's nineteenth birthday he just disappeared. Gold looked high and low for Avery, his friends searched for him, but they all figured he just left town. Much to Milah's annoyance, Gold stopped looking for Avery. When Gold couldn't find him he became power hungry. He figured if he had enough power he could force Avery back. _

_When Gold became so engrossed in power he neglected his other wife and son. Milah up and left, having grown tired of Gold's ways. Leaving Neal with his father, hoping that he would bring Rumple back to his old self. _

_Unfortunately Neal too grew weary of his fathers constant neglect and left. Neal occasionally call and lets Gold know he is alright; he has contact with Avery every now and then but doesn't know exactly where he is. The last Gold heard about Avery was that he was getting himself into some trouble with a deep dark path of drugs, drinking, and some seedy deals and that Avery was running from. That was 6 years ago._

_Neal never openly talks about his half-brother. But will tell what he knows when asked. _

Everyone has left Gold, but maybe, just maybe Emma is Gold's redemption.

* * *

Gold finally returns from his trip down memory lane and walks to the back of the shop, picks up the phone and dials Neal.

Three rings go by and Gold fears that Neal isn't going to answer but on the fourth ring a gruff, "Hello" was spoken.

"Neal."

"Obviously, you called me. Who is this anyway?"

"Neal it's me. Papa."

A much softer "Papa. Hi."

"Hello Neal. I don't mean to be so forward but have you spoken to Avery?"

Neal sighed and tiredly said, "No. Not for the last few weeks. Why? Something happen?"

"Something.. yes something has been brought to my attention and I need Avery to confirm a suspicion that I have."

"Well the last I heard he was living in Boston. I have no idea if he is still there."

"Thank you Neal."

There was a long pause before Gold asked his next question.

"Neal- Do you know if Avery had a child?"

"What?! Like a baby?"

"Yes. Like a baby."

Neal shook his head but remembered his father can't see him, "No, not that I know of anyway. I mean there is always the possibility, but he never said anything to me."

"Alright. Well. Can you try and contact Avery for me? Please. This is important."

"Sure Papa."

"Thank you Neal. I hope to see you and Tamara again soon. Three years is too long"

"Yeah, sure Papa. Maybe for the holidays." Neal hangs up before Gold can say "I love you"

Gold takes a deep breath and begins digging into Emma's past. His power may finally be able to bring his son home.

* * *

A/N: ok I know this seems random but like I said I am completely messing with family trees. I hope you like where this is going and stick with me. If anyone has any suggestions please review or PM me! For the next few chapters it is just going to be family stuff, then I am throwing a few curve balls. Thanks for reading! Keep commenting, I love reading your comments!


	15. Chapter 15

Regina has finished all of her work earlier than she would have expected. Regina takes off her reading glasses and throws them onto her desk. She runs a hand through her hair, closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath.

Emma spent most of the afternoon with Jack, doing God only knows what.

Regina opens her eyes and notices that Emma is in her office kneeling on the floor in front of the coffee table.

Emma intently coloring in a picture. Regina gets up and walks over to where Emma is kneeling and sits behind her on the couch.

Emma sees Regina walking over and quickly hides what she is working on.

Regina lifts her eyebrow and Emma gives a knowing toothy smile. Regina laughs and moves back to her desk, still watching Emma. Emma nods and puts her drawing back on the coffee table.

Regina is now curious as to what Emma has been working on. It is then that she realizes that Emma has markers, crayons, and colored pencils hidden in a box tucked between the couch cushions.

Regina rolls her eyes and knows Jack gave Emma the coloring supplies and told her to hide it; since the supplies were supposed to only be used for town hall event fliers. Regina sees Jack stick his head in and calls to Emma. "Pssst.. Em"

Emma looks up and smiles. Regina quickly looks down like she is reading something when Emma looks over to her. Jack knows Regina is listening very carefully to what is going on, and smirks.

Jack gives emma something in a small tube and something in a plastic baggie. Regina glances at them and gives Jack a glare asking 'what is going on?'.

Jack just shrugs his shoulders, turns around, and exits the room. Emma skips back to where she was working and takes the tube and moves it all around the paper. She then carefully opens the baggie and starts putting its contents on the paper.

Regina gives up trying to figure out what Emma is up to and goes to shopping online. She has to be in the office for another 5 minutes anyway so why not.

Just as Regina is about to shut down her computer and pack up her stuff, Emma gets up and walks over to her. She taps Regina on the leg. Regina looks down at Emma and smiles. Emma holds out her hand and Regina takes it.

Regina's lip curls when she feels that Emma's hand is sticky, but ignores the gross feeling. Emma walks Regina back over to the couch and sits. Emma pats the space next to her.

Regina sits and looks at Emma. Emma smiles and says, "close your eyes." Regina quirks an eyebrow and Emma whines, "come on. Just close em. please please please!"

Regina relents and closes her eyes. She can feel Emma jump down from the couch and can hear her moving around. She then feels Emma jump back onto the couch and excitedly say, "Ok you can open em now!"

Regina opens her eyes and tears start to form. On the coffee table is what looks like a kids book. Regina gingerly picks it up and reads the title. "Henry's Secret"

Regina sees the typed strips of paper and knows that Jack had a large part in this. Regina looks through the book. She sees Emma drew her foster parents before leaving her in the woods, Henry finding her, Henry giving her food, clothes, and reading to her. The image that made her cry was the last one. Emma drew a picture of herself with Regina and Henry with gemstones and markers. Below the scribbles of a four year old was the caption 'Regina my mommy and Henry by brother'.

Regina wiped her eyes and looked at Emma. Emma was smiling and asked, "Do you like it?"

Regina nodded her head and said, "Actually I love it."

Emma crawled into Regina's lap and gave her a huge hug. Regina kissed Emma's temple looked up when she heard movement at the door.

Jack has tears in his eyes as he looked on at Regina and Emma. Regina caught his eye and mouthed "Thank You".

Jack smiled and walked away.

Regina composed herself and held Emma who sat on her lap.

Regina then remembered that they needed to go to the stores for some clothes and other essentials for Emma.

Regina patted Emma's leg and said, "Well we are done here for the day, and I believe I promised a special girl a shopping trip."

Emma smiled and jumped off of Regina's lap. While Regina shut her computer down, gathered her things, she put Emma's book in her desk drawer; Emma cleaned up the coffee table and waited patiently for Regina by the door.

Regina took Emma's hand and turned out the lights. They walked out of Regina's office hand in hand smiling. Regina said goodnight to Jack and Emma ran over and gave him a quick hug, "Thanks for the markers ."

Jack smiled and said, "No problem princess. And you call me Jack ok!" Emma nodded and smiled. Jack gave Emma one last hug before Emma ran back to Regina.

Regina called out to Jack, "Jack. Go home. Take the rest of the night off."

Jack smiled and said, "Thank You madam Mayor."

Regina nodded and walked out with Emma.

Jack watched from the door as Regina tickled and chased after Emma in the parking lot. Jack couldn't help but smile. He looked at the time and was surprised it was only 5:00pm. Regina never leaves before 5:45, even though she is only required to be in the office until 5:00pm.

Jack took the rest of the night off, as he walked out of the building he realized that Emma was one of the best things to happen to this town, not just to Regina, in a long time. He can only hope that she sticks around.

* * *

A/N:hope you are enjoying the story. please review and follow! I love reading peoples reviews. If there is something y'all want to see happen please either comment or PM me. I take every suggestion into consideration. Thanks again for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Regina keeps her promise and takes Emma shopping for new clothes. It only takes them about 25 minutes to get Emma an entirely new wardrobe.

When Regina and Emma finished shopping they decided to pick Henry up from his favorite hangout, the library, and all have dinner together.

Regina parked outside of the library entrance and told Emma exactly where to find Henry.

Emma ran inside followed Regina's instructions, up the stairs, follow the blue carpet and at the end of the hall.

Emma saw Henry sitting in a large comfy chair reading a book. Emma ran up to Henry and happily said, "Boo! Did I scare you?"

Henry heard Emma running on the carpet, but pretended to be startled by the four year old. "Ahh! Emma you scared me! What are you doing here? How did you get here? Was it magic?"

Henry started packing up is stuff, figuring that his mom was outside waiting for them, while listening to Emma.

"I didn't mean to really scare you! Mommy told me to, she said to come find you so we can get food! I can't do magic, silly!"

Henry was shocked at how easily Emma called Regina mommy, but figured it was a good thing. Henry grabbed his backpack and swung it onto his chest, having the backpack flat against his chest. He then picked up Emma and had her stand in the chair, "Em. You want a piggy back ride?"

Emma smiled and said, "Yeah!"

Henry shhed her and told her, "Shh Em, the library is quite. When you are here you have to be quiet."

Emma blushed and whispered, "sorry"

Henry bent his knees and Emma jumped onto his back; she loosely grabbed a hold of Henry's neck while she wrapped her legs around his waist as best she could. Henry made sure she had a good grip before walking downstairs. As he passed the circulation desk he said bye to Belle French the librarian. "Bye Belle, see you tomorrow"

* * *

Belle French was Mr. Gold's current 'girlfriend'. She is from Australia and backpacked through the NorthEast. She found Storybrooke by chance when she stopped at the diner in town and saw a town flier saying that a full time librarian was needed. Belle fell in love with the charming town and decided that maybe it was time to settle into a place and make it home.

Belle was charmed by the local Pawn shop owner Rumple Gold, he has this hard and cold exterior but it truly a nice person. She has been on a few dates with Gold but wouldn't call them dating quite yet.

Belle became quick friends with the Henry through their mutual love of books and literary adventure. Belle and Henry would sit and talk for hours about the books they had read and about Belle's past adventures while backpacking. Belle had a soft spot for the boy and would keep the library open for him after normal hours so that he could finish and chapter or finish a book.

* * *

Belle looked up from the book that she was cataloguing and saw Henry and a little blonde girl that she had never seen before. Belle joked and said, "Well I didn't know the you could borrow actual kids from the kids section."

Henry laughed along and said, "Nah, this is Emma. She is my... my sister." Henry could see Emma's face from his peripheral vision and could see how big her smile got when he called her his sister.

Belle smiled at the two and said, "Well it is very nice to meet you Emma, I hope to see you and Henry back soon"

Henry and Emma nodded. Emma gave a quick wave goodbye as Henry and her left the library.

Regina was waiting in the car, she was becoming nervous when Emma and Henry weren't out 10 minutes ago. Regina kept thinking, _What if something happened to Emma? What if someone kidnapped her? Don't be daft, Henry is there and so is the librarian they would see her. Right? What if Emma got lost looking for Henry? What if Henry isn't really at the library? Nope, not going there. So not going there. _Just as Regina was about to get out of the car and look for the two Henry comes out giggling with Emma on his back. _Finally_.

Henry gently put Emma on the ground and opened the trunk and front door. He threw his backpack into the trunk and moved Emma's car seat to the trunk as well. Henry climbed into the front seat and extended his arms so he could grab Emma. He picked Emma up and placed her on his lap and fasten the seat belt across both of them.

Regina looked on and realized how protective of Emma Henry was, he made sure that they were both safe and secure as possible in the two seater. Regina realized that if Emma was going to be staying with them she was going to need a bigger car; or at least another one with a backseat.

Regina took off towards Granny's and asked Henry, "How was school?"

Henry looked at Regina and said, "It was ok."

Regina looked over at Henry and could tell instantly that something was wrong, "Henry, how was school.." Regina asked again with a more stern voice.

Henry knew that Regina wouldn't let the topic drop with a simple it was fine. He looked at Regina and could see she was serious but also concerned.

Henry sighed and said, "The kids at school were jerks. They kept saying that you knew Emma was out there and that you didn't care enough to help her. That's not true through. And they keep saying stupid stuff about Emma. They don't even know her. It was just stupid."

Regina could see that this was really bothering Henry so when she pulled up outside of the diner she waited before getting out. "Henry. I know we haven't had the best relationship recently, but I need you to really know that I had no idea Emma was there. I would never, could never willingly, knowingly leave a child in the woods alone. I don't know what they were saying about Emma but know that none of it is true, you are the one that found and helped Emma, you know Emma, You. You know the truth don't let anyone try and tell you otherwise."

Henry smiled and looked down and Emma who was playing with a game on his phone, oblivious to the conversation happening above her. Henry nodded at Regina and poked Emma. Emma finally looked up and Henry and said, "What?"

Henry laughed and said, "We are here. Unless you aren't hungry for one of the best burgers you have ever had!"

Emma gave Henry his phone back and said, "Well what we waitin for? I's hungry!"

Henry unbuckled them and opened the door. Emma jumped down and met Regina at the diner door. Regina opened the door and felt a little hand grasp her other one. Regina looked down and smiled at Emma. Emma smiled back and tugged on Regina's hand as they entered the diner, "Come on mommy!"

Regina, Henry, Emma and all of the diner patrons paused. Emma looked down at the floor shyly. Regina bent down at Emma and said, "Go pick a table baby. Mommy is right behind you"

Emma looked back at Regina and smiled. Regina wiped away a singular tear and stood up straight. _Emma just called me mommy! She sees me as her mother, but what is crazier is that I see her as my daughter. _

Emma grabbed a booth towards the back and excitedly bounced in her seat. The change in Emma in just the course of a few day was amazing. Before there would be no way that Emma would be talking, laughing, or smiling outside of Regina's and Henry's presence. Now just a few days later she is comfortable and happy with her new little family.

Henry and Regina go after Emma, Henry sits next to Emma and Regina sits across. The little family ignores the stares and keeps on smiling.

Once everyone is seated Ruby comes over and asks if she can take everyone's order. Ruby looked at Emma and could have sworn that she knew that face, those eyes and cheekbones. When Regina cleared her throat Ruby blushed and finished taking everyone's orders.

"Chicken Salad for Regina, A double bacon cheese burger with extra bacon and cheese for Henry, and a Junior bacon cheese burger with extra cheese and bacon for Emma. Coming right up."

Ruby put the orders in and went about her routine. Ruby couldn't help looking at Emma, every few minutes she would look up from what ever she was doing and just stare, she would realize that she is staring and quickly look away.

When their food was ready she brought everything out and when she set Emma's plate down she couldn't stop the gasp.

Regina, Henry, and Emma all looked at Ruby in confusion. Regina asked, "Is there a problem Miss. Lucas?"

Ruby shook her head and quickly apologized, "Nope. No problem. Sorry guys, it's just one of those days." Ruby quickly took off.

Emma looked back and forth between Regina and Henry, "Is she always weird?"

Henry chuckled and said, "Ehh.. kinda"

Regina glared at Henry and said, "Henry. That isn't nice. Ms. Lucas is just... different. And that is ok"

Emma smiled, shrugged her shoulders, and dug into her burger. Henry followed suit. Regina watched the two eat and wondered if they really were related since they inhale food like it is oxygen. Just as Regina was about to eat her salad she sees Ruby once again staring at Emma and her family. Regina catches Ruby's eye and lifts an eyebrow. Ruby quickly runs to the kitchen leaving a very confused Regina.

Something odd is going on, first with Gold and now with Ruby. And if it is something that pertains to Emma then Regina is sure as hell going to be finding out what is going on.


	17. Chapter 17

Emma, and Henry finished their meals and were making up a kids story for Henry's creative writing class. Henry decided who better to ask about a kids story than a kid. While Henry and Emma were distracted Regina slipped from the booth with a quick, "I'll be right back."

Regina got up and sat down at one of the stools in front of the counter. Regina sat directly in front of Ruby who was humming as she wiped the counter down.

Regina sternly spoke, "Miss. Lucas."

Ruby jumped not noticing Regina's sitting right there, "Jesus Regina! You trying to give me a heart attack?!"

Regina just raised an eyebrow and said, "What do you know about Emma?"

Ruby's eyes widened at the question, "Wh-what do you mean? I don't know anything? I know nothing about Emma? Besides that she is like your daughter right now. And that she was found by Henry in the woods. And that she was abandoned as a baby outside of Boston along the highway. And..."

Regina held up her hand stopping Ruby's incessant rambling. "That is quite enough Miss. Lucas. That is not the kind of information I am talking about and you know it. The useless facts you just spouted could be told by anyone who read Sidney's article. What I want to know is what is it about Emma that makes you tense up and stare at her?"

Ruby sighed and looked over at Emma giggling with Henry. Should she tell Regina what she thinks she knows? Or should she just let this play out?

"Any day now Miss. Lucas." Regina said sternly.

"Look, I don't know anything for sure, but.. Emma looks like someone." Ruby said nervously.

Regina looked back at Emma but didn't see any distinct features that resembled anyone she knew. "Care to be more specific ?"

Ruby looked back at Regina and quietly said, "Avery."

Regina looked at Ruby confused, "And who pray tell is Avery and what does this person have to do with Emma?"

Ruby sighed again and said, "You remember about 5 or 6 years back, a kid ran away, 19 years old. Had the whole town looking for him?"

Regina nodded, "Vaguely, but not really I was focused on taking over mothers' position at the time"

Ruby nodded, "Well while you were busy being mayor in training everyone else was out looking for Avery Gold. Rumple Gold's oldest son."

Regina thinks back and remembers search parties and 'missing person' fliers around that time but didn't recall that it was Gold's son. Cora wouldn't allow Regina or Henry to help in the search party for a run away adult. Regina was to focus only on Henry and taking over the mayor position once Cora stepped down.

Regina looks back to Ruby and asks, "Ok, but what does that have to do with Emma?"

Ruby tilts her head in a 'really' motion, "You have to be one of the dumbest smart people I know. I would know those eyes and cheekbones anywhere, Emma is Avery's kid. Emma is Gold's granddaughter."

Regina's mouth opened and she swallowed thickly. "Is this Avery person still around?"

Ruby shook her head, "Nah. No one that I know of has heard from him in almost 6 years. The only person he ever seems to contact is his half brother Neal. But then again we weren't close. He was a year above me and Mary-Margret in High School so once he graduated, we never saw him. Last I heard Avery was in some kind of trouble but worked it out. But again that was almost 6 years ago."

Regina nodded and said, "Thank you for that.. insightful information."

Regina turned to leave when Ruby grabbed her arm, "Regina. I know we aren't close or anything but Emma seems like a good kid. She is good for Henry and she is good for you." Before Regina could respond Ruby continues, "Don't even deny it, before Emma you wouldn't barely look at me much less come to me for information and help. That kid is changing you for the better, don't let that go."

Regina sighed and nodded, "Thank you Miss. Luc.. Ruby. I really do appreciate all that you have told me. Do you think you can keep you trap shut until I figure out how to go about this?"

Ruby smirked and nodded her head, "Of course madam Mayor"

Regina rolled her eyes and walked back to the booth.

Emma and Henry had just finished up their story when Regina came back.

"Hey mom, I finished my kids story!" Henry smiled

"I helped!" Emma chimed in

Regina smiled at them both and said, "Well I am very proud of both of you. What do you say we head home and watch a movie before bed?"

Emma jumped up and said "Yay"

Henry smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "sure, why not"

Regina laughed and said, "Come on everyone."

Emma sprinted forward followed by Henry. Regina paid their bill and left a nice tip for Ruby. Regina walked out of the diner and smiled at Emma and Henry. Henry was playing a scaled down version of tag with Emma on the side walk. They looked like true brother and sister. Regina's smile fell when she felt eyes on her family. Regina looked up, and across the street was Gold; watching Emma.

Regina narrowed her eyes and called out to Emma and Henry, "Emma, Henry lets get going."

Henry helped get himself and Emma situated in the car. Regina walked to the drivers side and opened the door never taking her eyes off of Gold. Regina started the car and quickly drove off. Out of the rearview mirror she could see Gold step into the middle of the street and watched as Regina drove off down the block.

Regina has never felt truly threatened before, but then in that moment she felt that everything she truly cared about was second away from being taken from her.

* * *

A/N: pretty sure y'all can guess where this is going. Working on the next chapter now, hoping to have it posted sometime this coming week.. hopefully. If anyone has any suggestions or comments please review or PM me, I love reading them. Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Emma has been living with Regina and Henry for about a week. Regina redecorated the spare room to Emma's liking. She had the walls painted a light purple with a blue accent wall. Emma decided to get a ivory colored day bed with matching dresser and bookshelf. Emma loved her new room, it was bigger than any room she has ever had.

Tomorrow is Emma's first day of kindergarden.

Emma is extremely nervous, she liked being able to go to work with Regina in the morning and helping her make dinner at night. Emma never had a mother like Regina before, Regina was the first person Emma called Mommy.

Regina was helping Emma pick out her outfit for her first day. They decided on jeans and a sweater, with Emma's grey converse.

Emma was sitting on her bed with her head down picking at her comforter.

Regina had her back to Emma while she hung up Emma's clothes in the closet. She was wondering if Emma had already packed her bag. "Emma did you pack your bag for tomorrow?"

When Regina received no answers she turned around and saw Emma sitting on the bed. Regina walked over to Emma and knelt on the floor in front of her bed. "Hey Emma, what's the matter?"

Emma looked up from her comforter and sadly said, "I don't wanna go to school, I wanna stay with you."

Regina smiled and sat on the bed with Emma, "I want you to stay with me too, but you need to go to school so you can learn new things and make friends."

Emma looked at Regina and said, "But you are really smart can't you just teach me? Then I wouldn't have to go."

Regina chuckled and said, "Well thank you, I like to think I am pretty smart, but I am smart enough to know that I can't teach you everything you need to know. And what about making friends?"

Emma kept her head down, "You and Henry and Jack are my friends"

Regina said, "You don't want any more friends, just the three of us?"

Emma nodded. Regina asked, "But sweetheart you need friends your own age"

Emma looked at Regina with teary eyes and said, "No I don't. Other kids don't even like me. They called me freak and push me down."

Regina finally realized why Emma was so scared to go to school. Emma moved from foster home to foster home. She never was able to establish a set of friends and for her to pop up in the middle of the school year it must have been hard. And kids can be cruel.

Regina hated thinking about what Emma's life was like before she came to live with her and Henry. Emma has had only bad experiences even though she is only four years old.

Regina pulled Emma into her lap and kissed her on the head, "Emma, I know kids must have been mean before, but I think you are really going to like it here. I think you are going to make friends and learn a whole bunch of new things. Do you think you can give it a try? For me? Please?"

Emma turned her head and looked at Regina, "You really think so?"

Regina nodded and said, "I really think so."

Emma nodded and softly said, "Ok, I try it"

Regina smiled and gave Emma another kiss on the head, "That's my girl. What do you say we get ready for bed and I'll read you a story? How's that sound?"

Emma smiled and nodded. Regina and Emma read three books that night, Emma fell asleep halfway through the third. Regina quietly got up and left Emma's room. Regina sighed and went to check on Henry. Henry was asleep as well with his book on his chest and his light on. Regina quietly went into his room and picked up the book. Henry was reading the kids book he and Emma wrote together. Regina smiled and closed the book, placing it on his night table. Regina bent down and gave Henry a kiss on the forehead, "Good night my prince". Regina turned out his light and left the room.

Regina finally got herself ready and into bed. Regina prays that Emma has a good first day and that tomorrow at work she can find out more about the mysterious Avery Gold.

* * *

The next morning Regina drops Henry off followed by Emma. She can tell that Emma is trying to be brave as she slides out of the car. Regina quickly calls out to Emma before she reaches the front doors. Regina jogs after Emma and gives her a big big hug, "You will be fine and I will see you later."

Emma smiles and walks inside. Regina had everything planned out for Emma, down to when Emma will be taken outside so that she is the first person Emma sees.

Regina heads off to work when she sees that Emma is in the building.

Regina finishes all of her morning paperwork as quickly as possible. She then starts searching for Avery Gold. Regina being mayor gives her access to the police databases. Regina searches and is stunned at what pops up.

* * *

Avery Randal Gold

Age: 25

Locations: Boston MA, New York City NY, Dallas TX, Charlotte SC, Sacramento CA, Atlanta GA

Last known address: 146 Class Road, Boston Massachusetts

Arrests: 2008 stolen goods from convenient store, 2010 breaking and entering, 2012 possession with intent to sell

Notes: Possible association with the Huntsman Gang of NYC. Girlfriend Maddison Klarke found dead, confirmed overdose of heroin. Went through rehab for Heroin and Alcohol addiction. Suspect in gang related shootings and kidnapping, never charged.

* * *

Regina finished reading Avery's file and called Sheriff Graham.

"Hello sheriff's station, Sheriff Graham speaking" came the gruff voice of Graham

Regina quickly said,"Graham, I need you to come to my office. Immediately" and hung up

Fifteen minutes later Graham was knocking on Regina's door.

"Enter sheriff"

Graham entered and sat down across from Regina, "Why am I getting a sense of deja vu?"

Regina rolled her eyes and said, "I need a favor."

Graham lifted an eyebrow and said, "Oh really? And what might that favor be?"

Regina handed Graham Avery's printed out file. "I need you to be on the look out for this man. I need you to contact me if you see him."

Graham looked over the file and noticed the name, "Gold. As is Rumple Gold's son? No way. No. If he finds out I am through, I happen to like my job." Graham slapped the file back down on Regina's desk. Graham moved to get up and leave but Regina grabbed his wrist.

Regina had tears in her eyes and begged, "Please. I- I need this."

Graham had never heard Regina beg, for her to stoop to begging this must be extremely important.

Graham sat back down and said, "Explain. Why is this so important? Who cares about Gold's son?"

Regina took a calming breath and said, "I have reason to believe he is Emma's biological father."

Graham's mouth drops open but no words form. Regina takes the opportunity to continue, "Read his file. He runs. If I know Gold he is digging up Emma's past and Avery's past. He is going to make the connection that Emma was left on the side of the road not a mile from where Avery's girlfriend was found dead. Besides the fact that he and Emma have the same eyes and cheek bones."

Graham absorbed the information and asked, "Would it be so bad for Emma to meet him?"

Regina shook her head and said, "Yes. He doesn't stay. He has a past with addiction. Has been arrested. He has gang ties. Is that really someone you would want Emma around?"

Graham sighed and said, "No. I don't know how much I can do but I will be on the look out."

Regina released the breath she didn't know she was holding, "Thank you Graham."

Graham nodded and said, "You are welcome"

* * *

Across town Rumple Gold was using another contact to get in touch with Avery. His contact finally made himself worth the money Gold had spent on him. Gold now had a number for Avery.

Gold crossed his fingers and dialed the number. The call went to voice mail. Gold decided not to leave a message, knowing that Avery wouldn't listen to what he had to say anyway.

Gold had finally put the puzzle together.

_Avery left Storybrooke six years ago, he left without any money and was arresting in Boston, 2008, for stealing. The store owner decided not to press charges so the police let Avery go. _

_Avery moved all over the county for the next two years. Avery moved back to Boston in 2010 with his then girlfriend Maddison Klarke. _

_Avery was arrested in early 2010 for breaking and entering and served 10 months. Maddison must have been pregnant with Emma when Avery got arrested. _

_Emma was born in 2010 and found on the side of a highway. Maddison Klarke's body was discovered only a mile away in the surrounding woods. _

_Authorities assumed that Maddison's overdose was a cover up, that someone in the Huntsman gang wanted Maddison dead. It was assumed that Maddison was on the run that night and had hoped to get out of town before the baby was born, but ended up in labor. If the gang really was after her finding her alone along a fairly deserted highway would have been perfect. Those bastards must have figured Emma would either die or would be found by someone, eventually, not that they cared since she was too young to identity them. _

_Since no one associated Maddison with Emma, Emma ended up in foster care. _

_Avery was released just before the New Year and moved round the East Coast. According to Gold's source Avery has been living in a run down apartment in Boston after being released for his latest crime, possession with intent to sell. Avery was rumored to be on drugs but nothing could be confirmed. _

As Gold thinks about his son's past he hears a car door close.

Gold looked out of his shop window and saw the mayor picking up Emma from school. Emma had a huge smile on her face when she saw Regina leaning against her car. Emma ran to Regina and Regina lifted the girl. Gold could see both of their smiling faces and realized that Avery was robbed of those smiles, he didn't know that he had a daughter out there with his bright eyes and high cheekbones. Gold was determined to Avery back. He was determined to reunited father and daughter, no matter who he needs to go through.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the long wait, school has been crazy.


	19. Chapter 19

Halloween was only a day away and Emma was ecstatic. Emma wanted to do a costume with Henry. They decided to go as Jessie and Woody from Toy Story 2.

This was Emma's first real halloween. Emma was dressed as Jessie and Henry was Woody. Emma looked so cute in her costume that Regina couldn't help taking dozens of pictures.

Regina trusted Henry to not let Emma get hurt so she agreed to let they go without her. Henry was excited to be a big brother and take Emma out on her first trick-or-treating adventure.

Henry groaned after the 20th picture was taken of the two of them, "MOOOM, enough already. Can we go? We have to be back before it gets dark. At this rate we aren't going to make it to the haunted house."

Regina frowned at Henry, "Henry you know Emma is too young to go to the haunted house."

Emma wasn't paying attention, so Henry nodded and said, "Fine I won't take her"

Henry handed Emma her pillowcase and took her hand. They both gave Regina a quick hug and left the mansion.

Regina was standing at the front door watching as Henry and Emma walked down the walkway.

Emma turned around and waved to Regina. Regina smiled and waved back.

* * *

It was getting dark and Emma and Henry were able to make it to all of the houses in Storybrooke.

On their way home Henry ran into some of his friends, Dylan and Paige. Unfortunately one of the boys,Tate, Henry really didn't like. When they saw Henry they waved him over.

Henry walked across the street with Emma to say hello, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Tate laughed and asked, "Dude, what's with your costume?"

Henry rolled his eyes and said, "Emma wanted to be matching, so we went with Woody and Jessie."

Paige 'awwed' and said, "That is adorable!"

Paige bent down to Emma and said, "Hey, I am Paige, I'm Henry's friend. I really like your costume"

Emma smiled and shyly said, "thanks"

Tate turned to Henry and asked, "You going to the haunted house? First group is going in now"

Henry shook his head and said, "Can't, Emma isn't old enough. And I'm not 16 yet so I can't say it's ok"

Paige and Dylan nodded their heads, but Tate just shook his.

Tate smirked and said, "You aren't 16, but I am. We will just go in together. I will hold Emma's hand and make it seem like she is with me."

Henry paused and said, "I don't think so guys, my mom would kill me"

Tate pushed Henry on the shoulder and said, "Wimp." Tate bent down and whispered to Emma and asked, "Hey kid. You want to help me, help Henry?"

Emma was confused but figured if Henry needed help she would agree, so she nodded her head.

Tate said, "Ok. Hold my hand and don't say anything ok?" Emma nodded.

Tate stood up and smirked at Henry, "Well she is on board, come on"

Tate took Emma's hand and lead her towards the entrance. Henry quickly grabbed a hold of Emma's other hand.

When they all reached the entrance the bouncer asked how old Emma was. Tate was quick to answer, "She is with me, she is my little cousin."

The bouncer checked Tate's ID to confirm he was at least 16, he nodded and told them the instructions, "Alright, everyone turn your cell phones off, you are to follow the green arrows on the ground, there is a door at the end of each section for emergencies, but note it will be dark and will take you to the back of the house. If you have epilepsy triggered by flashing light please do not enter. And if you don't want to be scared please do not enter."

Everyone nodded and they all entered. Emma was holding onto Tate and Henry's hand when all the lights went out.

Tate let go of Emma's hand and turned to talk to Paige. They all were following the green arrows and all were screaming as mannequins dressed as horror movie characters jumped out. At one particularly scary mannequin Henry jumped and threw his hands up to fight the inanimate object. When he recovered and went to grab Emma's hand again she was no where to be found.

Henry was turning in circles and calling out Emma's name, "Emma? EMMA! Emma where are you? EMMA?"

Henry ran through the rest of the haunted house looking for Emma. He followed the arrows and was lead outside where his friends were standing and waiting.

They all looked up, Tate was laughing and asked, "What took you so long?"

Henry was frantic, he was turning in circles and asking, "Where is she?"

Dylan and Paige knew he wasn't freaking about the haunted house, "Henry what's wrong? Where's Emma?"

Henry looked at them with wide eyes and said, "I don't know. I let go of her hand for a second and she was gone! I need to find her! She has to be scared. Oh God my mom is going to kill me!"

"And why would I do that?" came Regina's voice from behind them. Henry turned slowly and cringed at Regina's stern look. Dylan, Paige, and Tate all ran off at the sight of the clearly upset mayor.

Regina decided to come look for Henry and Emma when they hadn't arrived home an hour after they said they would. She called Henry's phone multiple times and kept going straight to voice mail. Regina looked all over town and when she asked a couple on the street they said they saw a teen and a kid dressed as Woody and Jessie head towards the haunted house.

"I am so sorry. Tate tricked Emma into agreeing and before I could stop them they were taking to the bouncer and going in. I am so sorry mom!"

Regina looked around, "Henry, where is Emma?!" She originally thought the other kids were trying to hide her but when they ran off and Emma wasn't to be found, Regina began to panic.

Henry shook his head and said, "I don't know. She was in the haunted house with me and I let go of her hand for a second and she was gone! I swear I checked the entire house!"

Regina was trying to control her breathing _in, out, in, out_. Regina ran to the front of the house and told the bouncer to shut the house down and turn on the lights. The bouncer tried to argue but Regina just yelled, "I am the mayor of this town, and my four year old is lost somewhere in that house! Now SHUT. IT. DOWN!"

The bouncer quickly turned on the lights and ushered all the people from the house. Regina and Henry called out to Emma, "Emma! Emma sweetheart it's mommy, where are you?"

Regina and Henry were back at the exit with no sign of Emma. Regina told Henry, " Call Sheriff Graham and tell him Emma is missing. I am going to take a look around and see if anyone has seen Emma. Stay here, I mean it Henry!" Henry just nodded and turned his phone back on to call Graham.

Regina was calling out for Emma. She walked down the block away from the haunted house and towards main street.

Just when she was about to turn around she saw Mr. Gold and a little Jessie exit the ice cream parlor.

Regina called out to Emma, "Emma!"

Emma and both turned around. Emma had a smile on her face, Mr. Gold not so much.

Regina ran the length of the block towards Emma, Emma dropped her ice cream and ran to meet Regina, "Mommy!"

When Emma was within arms reach Regina grabbed Emma and picked her up into a tight hug. "Oh God, Emma. Are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened? I was so scared." Regina set Emma on the sidewalk and began checking her over for injuries.

Emma nodded and said, "I ok mommy. I got lost, but then found me. He got me ice cream and was going to walk me home."

Regina sighed a breath of relief and kissed Emma on the head. Regina then picked up Emma again and looked towards Mr. Gold.

Regina cleared her throat and looked at Gold, "Thank you Rumple. I really am thankful you found her. Thank you."

Gold nodded his head and curtly said, "Yes well family is important, I would hate to see Emma taken from family."

Regina eyed Gold wearily and said, "Well thank you again. We should get home, it is way past her bed time."

Gold looked at Emma and said, "See you soon dearie."

Regina felt a chill run down her spine as Gold spoke to Emma. Regina turned and quickly walked away.

* * *

Regina walked back to where she left Henry. Henry was sitting on a bench with his head down talking with Graham. When he looked up he saw Regina tightly clutching Emma to her chest.

Henry quickly jumped up and ran over to Regina and Emma. Henry tightly hugged both Regina and Emma. "Em I am so so so so so so sorry!"

Regina put Emma down and told Henry, "Hen, go sit at the bench with Emma while I talk to Graham."

Regina waited until Henry was sitting with Emma on the bench to walk over to Graham who was now standing by his cruiser. Regina could still see both Henry and Emma from where she and Graham stood.

Graham cleared his throat and said, "What a night."

Regina sighed and said, "Yeah."

Graham looked and Regina and could tell she needed to cry. He took her hand and pulled her into a hug. Regina hesitated at first but couldn't hold off any longer. Regina wrapped her arms around Graham's waist and let his strong arms hold her up while she sobbed into his chest.

Graham stroked her hair and said, "It's alright".

Regina started to regain her composure and quietly said, "She was gone. I didn't know where she was."

Graham nodded in understanding, "You love her. You want to keep her safe"

Regina nodded and informed Graham of who found Emma. Graham sighed and said, "There have been no new people entering town. Not unless they came in today while I was on halloween patrol."

Regina nodded and wiped her face, "I should get them home it has been a long night."

Graham grabbed Regina's wrist and said, "Don't be too hard on Henry, he feels bad enough. He is beating himself up all on his own."

Regina nodded and thanked Graham for his help.

Regina got Emma and Henry in the car and headed home. Graham headed back to the station to fill out his report on the evening.

To bad they didn't know that on the other side of town a bus was pulling into Storybrooke bus depot, and that one of it's passengers was the one and only Avery Gold.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay, School and ruby has taken most of my time. Really love reading your reviews, so keep them coming please! I am going to be introducing Gold's son in the coming chapters, which will add a little drama. Hopefully people are still interested! until next time! :)

-Luveverythingtv


	20. Chapter 20

Gold mumbled to himself all the way home.  
Gold was walking around town trying to clear his head. He had called Avery dozens of times and still received no answer. He even resorted to leaving messages and sending letters.

That night was halloween, Gold always loved halloween the idea that for one night you can dress up and be whoever you want. Gold had been walking past the famous Storybrooke haunted house. It might be sick but he always loved hearing the screams.

Gold was walking past when he saw her. Emma had just ran through one of the emergency exits, but was crying so she couldn't find her way. Emma was turning in circles looking for Henry.

Gold thought _this could be my chance. _Gold walked over to Emma and called her name, "Emma."

The girl jumped and turned towards Gold. Emma looked even more terrified standing there looking at Gold.

Gold knew that in order for this to work he needed to win her trust, he has no idea what Regina could have told her about him. Gold cautiously stepped forward and said, "Emma, it's ok. I just want to help."

Emma wiped her eyes and sniffled, "Really?"

Gold nodded and said, "I promise. Pinky promise." Gold showed his pinky and held it out for Emma.

Emma walked over to Gold and linked pinkies, the closest thing to an 'absolutely' Emma knew.

Gold held out his hand for Emma to take, Emma was still hesitant but realized she probably couldn't find Henry on her own.

Gold and Emma walked down the rest of the street, towards the front of the house. Gold looked around but didn't see the teen.

Gold looked at Emma and said, "Well I don't think he his outside yet." When Gold said this tears started to come back to Emma's eyes. Gold quickly thought of something to keep Emma from crying. "there there dearie, how about you and I get some ice cream. On the way we can see if we find Henry. If not I'll walk you home."

Gold needed Emma to trust him so when he got Avery to town Emma would leave Regina and stay with Avery and himself. Emma was the key to getting his son back.

Emma nodded and said,"ok"

Gold and Emma walked to the ice cream parlor, Emma ordered a vanilla soft serve with rainbow sprinkles.

When Gold and Emma were about to head to the mayor's mansion Emma's name was called from behind. Emma and Gold turn around to see a running Regina.

Emma drops her ice cream, lets go of Gold's hand and runs to Regina saying "Mommy"

Regina hugs Emma tightly, then lifts her and speaks to her quietly. When she looks at Gold she thanks him and promptly leaves.

Gold heads home grumbling about Regina and finding another way to get Emma to trust him. He needs to build trust with Emma as long as Avery isn't here. Gold knows he will never get Avery to stay in Storybrooke if Emma fears him.

Gold arrives home and sitting on his front step is a hooded figure with a duffle bag. Gold rolls his eyes and says, "Look sonny I am not the homeless shelter. Head down to main street and go to the chapel."

The figure lifts his head and says, "Hey Poppa"

Gold gasps and whispers, "Avery"

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I promise the next one will be longer. Avery is just getting introduced. But he is going to be throwing a wrench into some things. Hope you all are still enjoying. Please Review! I really appreciate all feedback.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Mentions of drug use, nothing too detailed.

* * *

Gold was so surprised to see Avery he froze. It wasn't until Avery stood up and asked, "Not that I am not enjoying this little reunion but do you think we could go inside where it is a little warmer?"

Gold blinked a few times and chuckled, "Of course"  
Gold opened the door and let Avery enter first. Avery grabbed his duffle and plopped it down in the foyer. Gold closed the door and headed towards the kitchen, "Av is there anything you wanted food, drink?"

Avery shrugged off his coat and draped it across the couch, looking around the house. "Nah I'm good. You really haven't changed the place much have you?"

For the amount of money that Gold had his home was rather quaint. The house was two floors, on the first floor there was a living room, with two leather chairs, a matching couch, a low sitting coffee table, and a wood burning fireplace. The kitchen was on the same floor, the appliances were new but the feel of the kitchen was defiantly dated from the wallpaper to the backsplash. There was a small room where Gold kept his collection of books and other rare collectables. That room only had a desk and a chair with floor to ceiling shelves. Most of the shelves were full except a few.

The upstairs had three bedrooms, a master and two guests room, all bedrooms came with an en suite. The two guest rooms had the same decorations up from each son; Gold couldn't throw or give anything away in the hopes that his boys would eventually return home.

Gold reappeared holding a bottle of scotch and two glasses in his hand. Gold sat down on one of the chairs next to the fire place. Gold set the glass and bottle down and lit the fireplace illuminating the room in a warm orangey glow.

Gold poured himself a drink and said, "Sit Av."

Avery sat on the couch facing his father and asked, "I'm not really sure why I'm here but I figured it must be important if you asked Neal to contact me and hired one of your spies. So why am I here?"

Gold took a long drink and said, "You sure you don't want a drink?"

Avery rolled his eyes and said, "Look I am here because I got endless messages from you begging me to come here. If you don't tell me why I am here I am going to be on the first bus out of here."

Gold sighed stood up and went into his library.

Avery sighed and rubbed her hands over his face. Avery is antsy, he is hoping his father doesn't know but, he is also going through with drawl. Avery had been laying low and keeping his head down in hopes that his old gang wouldn't come looking for him. Everything was fine until he made a bad bet and it set him back 5 grand. Avery started dealing for the Huntsman's again trying to make some quick cash. He was able to pay off his debts, but being around all those drugs.. he couldn't resist so he took just enough for himself and got out of town. He knew as long as he stayed away from the gang they wouldn't care about a few grams. But not wanting to take any risks Avery got out of town. As luck would just have it his dear old father was begging him to come back home. Avery got on the first bus to Storybrooke, Maine with his few possessions and about a gram of coke. Avery knows he need just a little to get through the rest of the night.

Avery quickly ran upstairs to the bathroom. He took out his little vial and made all his troubles go away.

When Avery returned to the living room he was feeling less on edge and a little more patient. Avery sat back down and waited for his father to finish doing whatever it is that he is doing.

When Gold reentered the living room he was holding a folder. He plopped the folder on the table and said, "Take a look"

Avery sighed and grabbed the folder. When he opened it there were pictures of him, his old girlfriend Madison, and some blonde haired kid. Avery looked at his father and asked, "what is all of this?"

Gold took another sip of his drink and said, "Read it."

Avery looked back at the folder and looked at the notes, written by someone named Sidney Glass.

* * *

_Avery Gold son of Rumble and Helena Gold _

_Girlfriend Madison Locke, deceased, ruled suicide through overdose_

_Madison Locke, parents deceased, no siblings. _

_Emma Swan possible child of Madison Locke _

_Emma found along highway as infant, no parents ever found _

_B.O.D unknown_

_Resident of Zurem Hill Orphanage, 2010-2013_

_Fostered by Dylan and Rachel Gaunt, 2014 _

_Reported missing by Rachel after she arrived home from weekend away and Emma was gone. _

_Foster father Dylan arrested and charged with child abuse and neglect _

_Dylan admitted to taking Emma into Maine woods and leaving her alone. _

_Emma found by teenage boy and mother in Maine _

_Emma fostered by Regina Mills in Storybrooke Maine _

_Emma examined by Doctor Victor Frankenstein Whale _

_DNA sent to Everest DNA facilities _

_DNA comparison Emma Swan and Avery Gold _

_DNA results 99.99% match, Avery Gold father to Emma Swan. _

* * *

Avery finished looking over the records and notes and looked back at his father, "I-I have a kid?"

Gold finished his drink and said, "It appears so."

Avery closed the file and threw it onto the table, he leaned his elbows on his knees with his head in his hands.

Gold poured himself another drink and poured one for Avery, he slid the drink in front of Avery but said nothing.

Avery looked at the drink and at his father, he knew he shouldn't but in that moment he couldn't help himself. Avery downed the full glass in one swig. Avery enjoyed the burn as it went down.

He looked back at his father and said, "How did you know?"

Gold placed his drink on the table and leaned back, "She has eyes and cheekbones just like you and your mother. I could never forget those eyes."

Avery ran his hands through his hair and asked, "Can I meet her?"

Gold sighed and said, "That my dear boy is where it might get tricky. You see Regina Mills is her foster mother. As you may remember myself and the Mills family has always been in a bit of a tiff with each other. You need to get past Regina."

Avery sighs and mumbled, "Of course, you and your tiffs getting in the way once again." Gold for a moment looked ashamed but it was quickly hidden behind his glass. Avery then looked back at Gold and asked, "Well I am assuming you have a plan of sorts? How am I to meet Emma?"

Gold smirked and said, "Regina picks Emma up for kindergarden at 2:30PM every afternoon and takes her to Granny's for a snack. You will already be there, I will wait until Regina is distracted and start conversation with Emma, I will then introduce you. Now it is going to take some time, but trust me we will get you time with your daughter."

Avery nodded but deep down was a little apprehensive about his father's plan. If the mayor found out he was was Emma's biological father, but a ex-gang member drug addict, she would take Emma away from him for good. Avery wondered _Maybe that would be a good thing. I don't know this kid, she doesn't know me. Maybe it would be better for her to be with another family. _

Avery sighed and said, "Alright we can see how it goes."

Gold stood and said, "Well it has be an eventful evening but I think it is time for me to go to sleep, I need to open the shop in the morning. Your room is still how you left it. I will see you in the morning. Good night."

Avery grabs a picture of Emma from the folder, she is hugging who he assumes is Regina. She has a bright smile on her face and her eyes are sparkling. The last thought Avery has before falling asleep on the couch is _maybe she is better off without me._

* * *

So there it is, Avery is now gonna be a character to add some drama.. Hope you all are still enjoying this story, please Review! Reviews really help me see what people like or don't like and they are awesome to read! Thanks!


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning Regina woke up and felt that something was a little off, It was a gut feeling. She looked around her room, everything was fine. She looked in Emma room, she was still fast asleep. She checked Henry's room, and he too was still asleep.

Regina shrugged her shoulders and went to get ready for work before she needed to wake Emma and Henry.

The morning went smoothly. She made Emma and Henry eggs and toast. Everyone had their bags, and everyone was on time leaving the house. Regina even had time to drop Henry off at school, "Bye mom, see you later. By Em."

Regina and Emma both waved. Regina dropped Emma of at kindergarden and walked Emma into class which she hadn't had the time to do in the past. Emma showed Regina her cubby and her little desk, "Look Mommy, it's us. I drawed us a family picture."

Regina smiled and took a picture with her phone. "I love it sweetheart."

Emma's name was called by another little girl, Tianna. "Emma!"

Emma looked over and saw her friend waving her over. Emma turned back to Regina and said, "Mommy I gots to go."

Regina laughed and bent down, "Alright sweetheart. But first I want a big big hug from my favorite girl."

Emma smiled at being called Regina's favorite and dove into Regina's arms, giving her a warm and comforting hug.

Regina kissed Emma's temple and said, "Alright Em, have a good day and I'll see you after school."

Emma nodded her head and asked, "Can we go to Granny's for a milkshake?"

Regina smiled and nodded, "Well it is Friday, I suppose it can be a treat."

Emma smiled and said, "Yes! Thanks Mommy. I sees you later!" Emma runs over to Tianna and they both go to the corner with the coloring supplies.

Regina walks to the door and looks at Emma one last time before she leaves. Emma is smiling and drawing a picture. Emma quickly looks up and meets Regina's eyes, she smiles and waves good bye. Regina smiles and gives a quick wave before heading out the door and to her car.

As Regina is walking to her car she sees Rumple flip his sign over to Open. He sees her and gives her a smirk, before tipping his head and walking into the back of his shop. Regina doesn't see anything out of the ordinary so she ignores the off feeling and heads to work.

* * *

Regina's day finished as any other Friday would. She was even in a good enough mood to send Jack home early.

Regina arrived outside of Emma's kindergarden building a few minutes early. Sitting in her car she looked around. People were walking around, Pongo playing fetch with Archie, Leroy was stumbling down the street, Ruby was sweeping the sidewalk of fallen leaves. But something caught her eye, Rumple's shop was closed. The lights were out and the sign was flipped to close.

Regina knew that Rumple didn't close his shop until 5:10PM everyday, and he was still in the shop until 6:05PM. But today was different, in all of the years that she has known Rumple not once has he diverged from that schedule.

Regina thought about it for another second and rolled her eyes at herself. Why does she care what Rumple does? As long as his son isn't in town Gold can do whatever he wants. Maybe there is a connection though? Regina is thinking _I should call Graham.. _

Regina's thought is cut short when she heard the bell alerting everyone that the elementary school is done for the day.

Regina gets out of the car and leans against the passenger side door. Regina sees Emma's blonde curls bouncing as she runs to the front door and squeezes past all the taller 5th graders blocking the exit. Emma spots Regina almost immediately and runs over. Regina smiles and bends down, waiting for Emma's hug.

Emma throws her arms around Regina's neck and gives her a big hug, "Hi mommy!"

Regina smiles and lets Emma take a step back, "Hi sweetheart. How was your day?"

Emma replies, "Good." and reaches for the handle. Regina helps her and settles her into her carseat. "Mommy, we still have milkshakes?"

Regina starts the car and nods, "Yes we can still have milkshakes." Emma just smiles.

Regina parks the car outside of Granny's and gets Emma out. Regina and Emma walk into the diner and head toward the bar stools. Regina notices a stranger sitting in one of the booths wearing a black leather jacket, jeans, a KISS t-shirt, and motorcycle boots. Regina couldn't see his face since he had his face turned towards the window but she could tell that he had shaggy dirty blonde hair.

Regina ignores the stranger when she sees Emma struggling to get onto the bar stool. Regina lifts Emma up onto the stool and sits next to her waiting to Ruby to come take their orders.

Ruby walks over to the two and greets Emma sweetly, "Hey cub. How are you?"

Emma smiled up at Ruby and said, "Hi wolf! I good! Can I get a chocolate milkshake now?"

Ruby and Regina smiled and said, "Yes."

Emma smiled and kicked her feet back and forth. Ruby got Emma's milkshake and set it in front of her. Emma happily began sipping her treat. Ruby set a coloring mat and some crayons down for Emma.

Emma looked up and smiled and started coloring. Ruby locked eyes with Regina and tilted her head towards the bathroom.

Ruby stood from the stool and sighed, "Em, stay here ok, Mommy is going to use the restroom."

Emma smiled and said, "Ok,I stay here" Regina smiled and entered the bathroom almost running into Ruby.

Regina closed the door and turned back to Ruby, "What is going on? Why do you seem so nervous?"

Ruby looked at Regina and ran her fingers through her hair, "It's him. He's here!"

Regina was confused, "Oh geez, not another guessing game with you. Who? Who is here?"

Ruby rolled her eyes and said, "Avery. Avery is here."

All the color left Regina's face and she needed to balance herself by holding onto the door frame. Ruby rushed over and placed her hand on Regina's elbow, "You ok Regina?"

Regina took and breath and stood up straight, "Yes. Thank you, just surprised is all."

Ruby knew Regina was afraid, but she chose to just nod say, "Ok."

Regina asked, "How do you know? Did he check into the B&B?"

Ruby scrunched her eyebrows and said, "No Regina, he is here now. The guy with the black jacket, and dirty blonde hair. That's Avery."

Regina's eyes went wide as she connected the dots. The stranger she saw sitting in the booth is Emma's father and Gold's son. Regina frantically turned to open the door to get back to Emma. Regina's breath caught when she opened the door and saw who was standing next to and talking with Emma.

* * *

While Regina was in the bathroom Emma continued to color and drink her milkshake.

Rumple Gold received a message from his son telling him that Emma and Regina were both in the diner now. Gold told Avery to stay there and that he was on his way.

Not 3 minutes later Gold was entering the diner. The little bell above the door jingled and Emma looked up. Emma smiled and waved at Mr. Gold, "Hi "

Gold looked at Emma and gave her a small, actually sincere, smile, "Hello Emma. Where is your mom?"

Emma pointed to the bathroom and said, "She had to go potty."

Gold nodded and said, "Well would you mind if I kept you company while you wait for her?"

Emma shook her head and went back to coloring.

Gold subtlety motioned Avery over. Gold looked at Emma and said, "Emma, there is someone I want you to meet."

Emma looked to face Gold and looked at the man standing next to him as well. Gold smiled and said, "Emma this is my oldest son Avery."

Avery was shocked, Emma looked so much like him, and from what he can remember Maddison. Emma was the perfect mixture of the two of them; with Emma's blonde curls like Maddison and bright green eyes and high cheekbones like Avery. Avery smiled when Emma spoke.

"Hi, Avry. I'm Emma, I'm 4 and a half almost 5." Emma said happily as she extended her hand.

Avery shook Emma's hand and said, "I'm... Avery... I have heard a lot about you, it's really nice... to ummm. meet you."

Emma smiled and a Avery melted, he knew by just looking at Emma that she was his child. Avery was about to ask Emma what her favorite color was when the bathroom door flew open.

Regina Mills stared at Avery Gold from across the diner. It wasn't until Ruby gave Regina a slight push did Regina stock over to Avery.

Avery gulped and took a step back. Regina had fire in her eyes, "Who the hell are you and why are you speaking with my daughter?"

Gold leaned forward and said, "Good Afternoon Madam Mayor. You may not remember so I'll reintroduce you, I would like you to meet my son... Avery."

Avery extended his hand and said, "It's nice to meet you, again."

Regina narrowed her eyes and said, "I don't want you near Emma, EVER, again."

Regina lifted Emma and placed her on her hip. Regina slapped down cash for the milkshake and Ruby's tip.

As they were leaving Emma turned to Avery and waved 'goodbye'. Avery felt a pull in his chest as he waved 'goodbye' to his daughter. He had to sit down after he saw Regina take off. Avery rubbed his face and said, "I... I can't. I" Avery didn't know what to say, he was overwhelmed; he just needed a little hit to get his brain working.

Gold rubbed Avery's back and said, "You will see her again. I promise you."

Avery nodded and said, "I'll be right back, I just need a minute."

Gold nodded and Avery stood and headed towards the bathroom. Avery closed and locked the door before reaching into his jean pocket and grabbing his little vial. Avery looked at his reflection and saw, his eyes and cheekbones, Emma's eyes and cheekbones, staring back at him. Avery sighed and took a quick hit. He took another breath and closed his eyes. _How am I going to get Emma if I can't even get and keep myself clean?_ Avery opened his eyes and turned the cold water on. He splashed his face and dried it.

Avery looked down at the little vial and cursed, if he kept using at this rate he would be out in less than 2 weeks. He knew he was either going to have to quit cold turkey, need to find some one to buy from, or beg the Huntsmen's for just a little more.

Avery walked back to his father and sat down, "I want to talk with Regina. I want to get to know my daughter."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I know this is a short chapter, promise to make the next one longer.

* * *

When Regina pulled into her driveway she turned the car off and sighed. Regina placed her head on the steering wheel and took a few calming breaths.

Regina then opened her door and went to get Emma unbuckled. Regina carried Emma into the house and locked the door. When she put Emma down she mumbled, "I'll be back Emma."

Regina entered her study and poured herself a glass of cider. She knew that she couldn't have too much, but right now it was the only thing she could think of to keep her from going insane.

Regina downed the rest of her drink and put the glass on the glass coffee table. She then sat on her couch and leaned her head back, letting her mind roam.

_What am I going to do. There is no way that spawn of Gold's is going to take Emma from me! Can he? Would he? No, Emma is my daughter! Why now? Why is he back now? Rumple! This is all his fault! _

Regina's mind wandered until Henry came home from school.

* * *

It wasn't long before she heard the front door open and close. She could hear Emma's feet running from the living room to greet Henry.

Only a few minutes had passed when she heard a knock at her study door. Regina sighed and said, "come in"

Henry entered and closed the door behind him. He stood awkwardly in front of Regina and was shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Regina finally had enough and said, "What is is Hen? I'm not feeling great."

Henry nodded and he asked, "Did something happen today?"

Regina lifted an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

Henry sighed and said, "Well you are in your study which you only do if something is wrong or if you have a lot on your mind. And- And Emma was crying when I came in this afternoon."

Regina gasped and jumped up, "What?! Why? Was she hurt?"

Henry grabbed Regina's arm and said, "No. She said that you were mad at her."

Regina sighed and sat back down. Henry looked back at Regina and asked, "So. Are you? You know mad at Emma?"

Regina had tears in her eyes and said, "No. No I'm not mad at Emma."

Henry nodded and said, "Well I think you need to tell her, cause she seemed really upset." Henry walked over to Regina and kissed her on the cheek.

Regina kissed Henry on the forehead and said, "Why don't you order us some pizza, while I talk with Emma."

Henry smiled and nodded, "Ok. She is in her room"

Regina took a breath and knocked on Emma's door. She gently called out "Emma?" she got no reply except sniffles.

Regina slowly opened Emma's door and stepped inside. Emma was sitting on her bed with her bear clutched to her chest.

Regina frowned and quietly said, "Oh, Emma. I'm so sorry."

Emma wiped her nose on her sleeve and looked down avoiding Regina's eyes. Regina slowly walked over to Emma's bed and sat on the corner. Emma didn't move she just clutched her bear tighter.

Regina took a breath and said, "Emma.. Look at me, please." Regina waited until Emma looked up and looked into her eyes. "Emma I am so so so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like I was angry with you. You did NOTHING wrong. It was me, I was upset and scared."

Emma blinked and quietly asked, "You not sending me back are you?"

Regina quickly wrapped Emma in her arms and pulled her into her lap gently rocking her back and forth. Regina kissed Emma's head and said, "No. Of course not. I would never send you back! You hear me, you are not going back. I promise I will fight anyone who wants to or tries to take you away from me."

Emma turned her face into Regina's shoulder and tightly wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, "You promise."

Regina nodded and unwrapped Emma's arms so she could hold her face in her hands and look Emma in the eyes, "Emma I promise you with everything that I am, I am NOT sending you back! You are MY daughter and I will do anything to keep you safe. ok."

Emma nodded and dove back into Regina's arms with her arms wrapping tightly around her neck, Regina reciprocated and hugged Emma tight.

A few minutes had passed when they heard the doorbell. Regina smiled and said, "That must be the pizza"

Emma pulled back and smiled, "PIZZA!?"

Regina chuckled and nodded. Regina stood up with Emma still in her arms and carried her downstairs and into the kitchen.

Regina plopped Emma onto the kitchen bar stool and walked over to Henry pulling him into a kiss on the temple.

Henry groaned and said, "Moommm."

Regina smiled and did it again, Henry just rolled his eyes while Emma giggled.

Regina gave Emma her two slices, took her pieces, and sat down next to her at the breakfast bar. Henry joined them a minute later with juices.

They ate their pizza and laughed. For the rest of the night they were your average happy family.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, school and sports have been crazy. Working on the next chapter, hoping to be done by this weekend but no promises... Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
